


Mi único deseo

by Hanabiaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Sad Ending, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smut, Unethical Experimentation, very fluff moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiaoi/pseuds/Hanabiaoi
Summary: Underfell... el peor lugar para encontrar el amor, para vivirlo y ocultarlo. Papyrus y Sans no son la excepción, una historia en donde hay mucho dolor pero también momentos gratificantes. Totalmente Foncest y hecha para sacar los pañuelitos desechables. Lean primero la etiquetas y trataré de poner advertencias en los capítulos que lo requieran.Esta historia ya está publicada en wattpad, pero la estoy pasando aqui para compartirla aún más, es mi primer fanfic escrito y trataré de revisarlo para que no se quede con las fallas ortográficas que se pudieran haber quedado en el trabajo original.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En este capítulo no hay mucho, además en el tiempo en que escribí esta historia hacía mis capitulos ligeramente más cortos que en la actualidad. Veremos un comienzo algo rudo en la relación de los hermanos, pero creanme, vendrán tiempo mejores.

Otro día más en el Underground, todos los días eran lo mismo, la nieve cayendo en Snowdin, las horas pasando tediosas y Sans aburrido de lo lindo en su puesto de vigilancia; eran tan tedioso simplemente sentarse ahí y ver la vida pasar.

Sus opciones para pasar el rato eran limitadas... dormir o pensar en una persona en especial. Comenzó por pensar en él, lo consideraba su mejor y único logro en la vida, no era otro que su hermano menor Papyrus, lo adoraba con toda su alma, no!! Lo amaba, ¿con un amor fraternal? Si, pero ese sentimiento había evolucionado de una forma tan distinta con el paso de los años.

Cuando quedaron ellos solos contra el mundo (y más aún contra el mundo en el que vivían) Sans siendo el mayor se hizo cargo de cuidar a su hermanito; ahora su "hermanito" era todo un esqueleto, desde pequeño entrenó con su loca amiga Undyne, se había vuelto fuerte y no solo físicamente sino también de carácter.

El mayor sentía mucho orgullo al pensar que su hermano al cual conocía desde que solo era un pequeño costal de huesos era ahora el segundo al mando de la Guardia Real.

Con ese cargo el menor era desde entonces el Jefe inmediato de Sans.

Sin embargo los años había endurecido a Papyrus y también a su hermano mayor, al principio ambos eran tiernos y amoroso entre ellos, aunque se mostraban hostiles y aguerridos frente a los demás monstruos a su alrededor, las crudas reglas del mundo en que estaban exigían eso de ellos; al crecer bajo el entrenamiento y los requerimientos del servicio Real los hermanos comenzaron a distanciarse, a ser menos cariñosos entre ellos.

Eso fue lo peor que le pudo suceder a Sans, quien conservó sus empleos como vigilante y vendedor de Hot dogs, al igual que sus sentimientos culposos por su familiar; con el tiempo su cariño pasó a ser admiración... y había terminado por convertirse en amor, si, se había enamorado de su hermano.

Pensando en eso comenzó a sentir que ya no podría mantener los ojos abiertos, el tedio le había ganado una vez más, se estaba quedando dormido.

-SANS!!! MALDICIÓN!!! ¿SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ENCONTRARTE DORMIDO EN TU PUESTO??!!!

-Jefe!!!

-Te lo he dicho mil veces!!! no duermas en tu trabajo!!! nos vamos a la casa AHORA.

-Si, lo que tu digas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No lo soportaba más.

Durante el camino a su casa pensaba en las veces que Papyrus teniendo como pretexto su posición humillaba a Sans, incluso lo insultaba frente a los demás monstruos por cosas como sus retrasos en el trabajo o encontrarlo dormido.

La imagen del niño que alguna vez fue su hermano menor se comenzaba a destruir, pero él se aferraba al amor que le tenía, le gustaba pensar que quizá él tendría motivos para tratarlo de esa forma.

Lo excusaba incluso al pensar en el collar de perro con pinchos que lo obligaba a usar en su trabajo; le dio el pretexto de que solo de esa forma los integrantes la guardia canina de Snowdin lo verían como su subordinado al igual que ellos.

-Lo olvidaba, primero tenemos que pasar a comprar cosas para preparar la comida.

-¿podría irme yo a la casa y esperarlo ahí?

-No

-Pero...

Su argumento murió en ese instante al recibir una mirada de desaprobación de Papyrus; una de las pocas expresiones que su cara dejaba ver.

No tuvo otra opción más que seguir a su hermano hasta la tienda donde Papyrus siempre se enfrascaba en discusiones por los precios y la calidad de los víveres, eso fastidiaba aún más al mayor, por eso no le gustaba ir con él a las compras. Así que mejor comenzó a ver los estantes y se distrajo al ver el lugar donde estaba la mostaza de primera calidad, cuando no fuera acompañado de su hermano compraría unos botes para saciar su adicción por ese condimento.

Sin despegar la vista del estante dio un paso y tropezó con alguien, con la persona menos deseada para él en todo el Underground... Mettaton, ese robot que por algún tiempo había sido la única palabra que saliera de la boca de su querido hermanito; por momentos juraba que casi lo veía salir hasta en su sopa, además de ser un tipo con un ego desbordado que Sans obviamente no toleraba.

-Aagh, fijate por donde vas enano- porque casi todo el mundo era más alto que el esqueleto.

-Fijate TU, chatarra sobrevalorada- vaya que no lo soportaba.

-Ahs, Papyrus jala la correa de tu PERRO, para que respete a los que son superiores a él.

Genial, ahora si sería terrible lo que le esperaba en casa, no sería suficiente con esta nueva humillación por parte del robot, ahora su hermano le haría la tarde pesada con sus regaños en casa.

Sentía la más horrible de las vergüenzas que lo llamaran "perro", pero bueno, qué otra cosa podía esperar con el accesorio en su cuello.

-SANS!! basta de tus pleitos absurdos, lo lamento Mettaton- ¿qué?!! con él hasta se disculpaba!! esto era demasiado.

-Más le vale no volver a molestarme, sino no respondo de mis acciones, ¿entendido?

-Entendido

-Jefe por favor...

-Cállate- le dijo en un tono tan serio que supo que era la única orden que le daba antes del punto sin retorno

-...

-Bien, ahora nos retiramos. Adiós Mettaton.

-Jumm!! adios

Ahora de camino a casa Sans sabía que lo que se avecinaba no era del todo bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que está por venir no se ve muy bien.  
> Advertencia por referencia a non-con

Lo unico que queria en ese momento era llegar a su casa, correr directo a su habitación y dormir por un mes... no, mejor el resto de su vida si era posible; desafortunadamente sabía lo que pasaría ni bien llegasen, si tuviera oídos ya le estarian doliendo de solo pensar en los gritos.

Y ahí estaban frente a la desgastada fachada de su casa, esperando a que Papyrus abriera la puerta para seguidamente entrar primero el menor y después Sans.

Al entrar el menor fue directo a la cocina para dejar las compras, así que el esqueleto más bajo pensó que quizá esta era su oportunidad para escabullirse y casi de puntillas caminaba con dirección a la escalera. 

-Alto ahí!- se lo decía mientras lo atrapaba con su magia- hoy has estado de lo más torpe, no haces más que darme problemas.

-L-lo lamento Papyrus- ah si, en casa podía llamarlo por su nombre, pero solo ahí, de igual forma lo tenía sometido a su voluntad, siempre tuvo una personalidad sumisa... siempre- te prometo...

-No me prometas nada, es inútil, no sabes acatar ni las más simples órdenes, ¿se puede saber por qué no eres capaz de prestar más atención? 

Sans lo miró con cierto miedo, y es que su hermano al ser más alto que él podía llegar a ser tan intimidante, su chaqueta y pantalones de cuero junto a su inseparable bufanda roja lo hacían ver como un matón, y más aún con sus dientes afilados y pupilas rojas.

 _"Eso es porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti",_ pensaba el bajito, claro, ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar en dar esa respuesta?.

-Yo...

-Agghh!! siempre es lo mismo, responde algo- le decía mientras lo liberaba de su magia.

-Yo... no lo sé.

Papyrus estaba a nada de perder la poca paciencia que tenía, pero él también poseía ciertos sentimientos por su hermano, eran estos los que le impedía tratarlo aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero fue entonces que notó cómo Sans comenzaba a maniobrar para quitarse el collar, claro que tenía permitido quitarselo en la casa pero solo después de que le fuera dada la orden.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, aun no te he dicho que puedas retirarte?

-Por favor!!!, ya sabes que detesto usarlo, me hace ver como un imbécil, además todos se burlan de mi por esto.

-No te he dicho que puedas quitarlo!, ahora te lo quedaras puesto hasta que yo lo diga- al grandulón le gustaba la falsa idea de tener el control de todo, haciendo esto creía tener la situación en sus manos.

Pero Sans estaba molesto, ese día ya lo habían calificado de "perro", a su hermano no parecía importarle en absoluto, no quería seguir usándolo incluso en su casa, su mente también estaba al borde del enojo.

-No!, no me lo dejare, YO NOY SOY TU ESTUPIDO PERRO!!!- su voz había subido de tono en esa última frase a la vez que lograba quitarse el collar y tirarlo al piso de la sala.

Estaba tan concentrado en el objeto que acababa de tirar que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano ya se encontraba parado frente a él. Sans no quería retroceder pero la imponente figura del menor lo hacía sudar como loco.

-Atrévete a repetir lo que has dicho-Papyrus dijo eso con la intención de que el otro se arrepintiera de sus palabras y con una voz que ya parecía de ultratumba; estaba a nada de perder la compostura, no soportaba la sublevación de aquellos bajo sus órdenes, eso era según él, el tipo de acciones que le había dado el respeto de todos en el Underground.

-He dicho... que... NO SOY TU ESTUPIDO PERRO!!!- Sans tampoco pudo callar su furia.

Lo siguiente que sintió el pequeño esqueleto fue una fuerte cachetada que su hermano le propinó con el dorso de su mano, el choque entre huesos fue duro, tan así que el sonido se pudo escuchar en cada habitación de la casa.

El tiempo se detuvo para Sans, la cara le ardía, había cerrado sus cuencas en el reflejo ante el golpe, tenía la cabeza de lado; cuando por fin reaccionó ya comenzaba a dirigir una vez más su mirada hacía al menor.

-Eres... un... Bastardo malagradecido!, después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer y soportar por ti!!-lo decía mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla adolorida

Papyrus solo llegaba a los golpes en contadas ocasiones, la verdad es que en esta ocasión actuó más por impulso que por otras razones. No estaba seguro de qué pensamientos le motivaron a hacerlo pero si su querido hermano le iba a echar su existencia en cara este era el momento de decir ciertas verdades, o eso pensó. 

-¿ah sí?, ¿y que se supone que has hecho tu por mi?

-¿Cómo te atreves?, quizá tu ya lo has olvidado pero YO no puedo... nunca podré olvidar que yo me convertí en la rata de laboratorio de Gaster para que no lo fueras TU, o cuando me usaba como saco de boxeo cada vez que se enojaba y no lo hiciera CONTIGO- lagrimas color carmesí se agolpaban en sus cuencas y casi sin pensarlo terminó por decirle...- o cuando el muy infeliz me violaba y yo lo permitía para que no te lo hiciera a TI!!!.

En cuanto terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ese era uno de sus más oscuros secretos, nunca se lo había dicho y ahora lo dejaba salir en un arranque de furia; comenzó a sentir pánico, llevándose ambas manos hacia sus dientes para cubrirlos pero incluso a través de sus esqueléticos apéndices podía sentir que se hiperventilaba.

¿Y Papyrus? nada, se congeló en el momento en que escucho semejante revelación, ¿Hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermano por él? bueno, ya se estaba enterando.

Cuando el esqueleto más alto dio un paso al frente Sans comenzó a retroceder con sus cuencas bien abiertas y goterones de lágrimas bajando por su rostro, no podía con lo que acababa de soltar y en el momento que se percató que los brazos del menor se levantaban para tratar de alcanzarlo solo atinó a desaparecer.

El mayor había usado uno de sus atajos,Papyrus se quedó mirando el espacio ahora vacío frente a él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un capítulo más con fuertes revelaciones... pobre Sans, pero... saben? la vida nunca es fácil y mucho menos de color rosa... que pasara con Sans? se llegará a descongelar Papyrus? porque no dejo de preguntar?
> 
> enterese en el próximo capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tengo que encontrarlo"_

Era el único pensamiento en la mente de Papyrus mientras cruzaba a toda velocidad la puerta de su casa. Pero.. ¿Cómo? Sans uso la teletransportacion para escapar, la guardia canina solo sería ineficiente, no había un rastro que seguir, solo algunos puntos perdidos en el espacio donde su hermano quizá se habría parado unos segundos. Necesitaba encontrarlo pero ya!!

\-----------------------------

Mientras tanto un esqueleto vestido con chaqueta negra, shorts negro, suéter rojo de cuello alto y tenis rojos aparecía "por arte de magia" en medio de la nieve, aun con lagrimas cayendo y la manos cubriendo su boca, ¿Dónde estaba?, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta, no había ido al lugar al que quería llegar, se teletransportó a su puesto de vigilancia cerca de las ruinas.

-NOOO!! aquí seguro me encuentra más fácil, calma, respira IDIOTA! ok ok, calma, me tengo que concentrar para dar con el lugar correcto esta vez...

Una vez más se teletransportó, ahora si al lugar al cual quería llegar, una pequeña caverna en Waterfall, era su único escondite en todo el Underground.

Nadie conocía la cueva porque el acceso era solo por una muy pequeña abertura, así que el acceso tenía que ser forzosamente por un "atajo"; solo él era capaz de acceder ahí. Cuando quería dormir, comer mostaza o leer el manga que le prestaba la científica Alphys simplemente iba a su escondite.

No era feo, había una gran cantidad de piedras como en el techo de Waterfall, de tal manera que la iluminación no era problema. Pero para Sans nada era bonito en ese momento, estaba avergonzado; solo quería llorar, se sentó en el piso de la caverna y abrazando sus rodillas dejó salir su llanto.

Lloró hasta quedar vacío y siendo tarde prefirió recostarse en el suelo y dormir; al menos le era útil su habilidad de poder caer dormido en cualquier lugar. Al día siguiente despertó con los huesos doloridos, no hubo uno solo que no pareciera estar atravesado por alguna aguja... agh como detestaba las agujas por culpa de Él, no, no necesitaba pensar en eso ahora. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo en su chaqueta y vio la hora, era medio día, seguro Papyrus estaría buscándolo, lo mejor era esperar un poco más hasta la hora de descanso de su hermano, así iría a ver a su amigo Grillby para pedirle algo de comer y regresar a su guarida, la única forma de salir de ahí era tomar un "atajo" directo al bar.

\-----------------------------------

Debajo de la barra de un conocido bar aparecía un esqueleto sin previo aviso.

-Vaya, vaya!!! si es don desaparecido- dijo el monstruo de fuego y dueño del lugar.

-shhhh!!! cállate, no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí, solo vine por algo de comer, no quiero que mi Jefe sepa que estuve en este lugar.

-¿ah si? ¿y yo que gano en todo esto?

-GRILLBY, recuerda que me debes varios favores, los borrachos no se mantienen a raya por sí solos.

Si, Sans desquitaba su enojo con aquellos que se pasaban de imprudentes en el establecimiento de uno de sus pocos amigos, en ese lugar todos sabían de la reputación de los hermanos esqueleto, y que aun cuando el mayor fuera subordinado de su hermano eso no lo hacía menos temible que el menor.

-huumm, y yo debo recordarte que igual tu me debes oro, pero esta bien, te daré comida siempre y cuando me digas ¿porque no quieres que el imbécil de Papyrus te encuentre? por qué has de saber que ya vino a buscarte aquí.

-Rayos Grillby... eso... nos peleamos, yo...- y bajó la mirada, el de fuego era su amigo, pero él tampoco sabía lo que le había confesado a su hermano y no iba a decírselo ahora.

El esqueleto seguía debajo de la barra, tan mal de los nervios como siempre, tratando de encontrar que decirle a su amigo, otras veces había tenido discusiones con su familiar e iba a dar al bar para ser encontrado bebiendo, sin embargo era raro que se ocultara tanto de su hermano, eso era lo que intrigaba más al bartender.

-Olvidalo, ya sabes que igual él y yo no tenemos buen trato, será bastante placentero verlo como tonto remover cada piedra y no encontrarte- lo decía con una buena sonrisa- no tardo, vere que sobras tengo para dárselas al perro, jajajajaja- para acto seguido ir a una puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Puta suerte!! que no soy un perro- estos dos se llevaban de una forma muy peculiar también, bueno en ese mundo lo raro era ver amabilidad en los monstruos.

Momentos después el bartender regresaba con una bolsa de papel en la mano y una cara burlona.

-Toma y esta vez la casa invita, consideralo una cortesía por que será un placer saber que vienes a este lugar y el estúpido aquel no tenga ni idea de donde estas... por cierto si quieres en mi casa...

-No gracias, tengo un lugar en el que no me localizara facilmente, ya sabes, conozco un "atajo"- le decía mientras le guiñaba una cuenca, para enseguida tomar la bolsa y desaparecer.

-Esto será divertido, me pregunto cuánto tiempo le va a tomar al cabeza hueca ese encontrarlo, ja, debí apostar eso con Sans, quiza la proxima vez que venga se lo diré.

\----------------------------

Una semana había transcurrido desde la huida del mayor de los hermanos y Papyrus simplemente no lo encontraba, gastaba gran parte de su tiempo en buscarlo, sin embargo también debía seguir con sus obligaciones como guardia Real, la calma se le escapa entre los dedos, su única preocupación era encontrarlo y cuando lo hiciera tendrían una larga conversación.

No le quedaba otra opción, iba a recurrir a la loca de Alphys para pedirle un favor, si, un jodido y puto favor; aún tenía alguna foto de Undyne en la galería de su teléfono con la cual pagarle. Lo único que le iba a pedir era seguir vigilando las cámaras que había instalado por todo el subsuelo y avisarle en cuanto tuviera a la vista a Sans en una de ellas.

Mientras tanto el bien oculto y deprimido Sans, pensaba en que hacer; los días transcurrían lentos, ya que solo jugaba con el celular, comía lo que conseguía con Grillby, leía algún libro de chistes que logró sacar a escondidas de su casa con ayuda de su teletransportación. Pero ya su mente comenzaba a hacerle malas pasadas, cada vez que dormía las pesadillas lo atormentaban y empezaba a sentir claustrofobia en su refugio, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Quería salir, pero ¿a donde?... Ya lo sabía, se iba a arriesgar, además su hermano nunca iba a ese lugar, decía que no le gustaba porque era un pérdida de tiempo estar ahí. Iria, ya no soportaba seguir encerrado y solo. Sería simple tomar un "atajo" directo a la otra caverna, hacer lo que necesitaba hacer y regresar...

Sans no lo sabía, pero bien oculta en la Sala de los Deseos estaba la cámara de una particular y voyerista científica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos míos, he aquí el tercer capítulo, ya veremos qué pasa si los hermanos se llegan a encontrar jojojojo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo muy corto, pero interesante, sólo no desesperen.

Solo podía pensar en el pasado; en cómo eran los dos tiempo atrás cuando estaban a merced de su creador y verdugo... Gaster. Sans era como todos los niños, deseoso de dar y recibir amor, pero aquel que lo había creado como parte de un experimento estaba muy lejos de verlo como a un hijo.

Su mundo se iluminó en cuanto el científico le mostró a su nueva creación, otro esqueleto más pequeño que él mismo, inmediatamente Sans lo amó, estaba fascinado con la nueva persona en su vida pues Papyrus también tenía un lado amoroso, aunque eso solo duro hasta que su hermano menor llegó a la pubertad; tiempo en el cual ya eran libres de Gaster, pero en el que tuvieron que comenzar a luchar contra las adversidades de su mundo.

Para recordar aquella efímera época de felicidad verdadera en su vida, el mayor de los hermanos conservaba un recuerdo intacto en la Sala de los deseos, una flor eco, misma que se encontraba bastante adentro de la sala para que nadie la destruyera; quería oír el mensaje ahí grabado para poder darle algo de consuelo a su mente y su alma.

\----------------

_Ring... Ring_

_-Habla._

_-En la Sala de los deseos, pronto._

_-Entendido._

\-----------------

Totalmente sumido en la depresión Sans se encaminaba a su flor, tenía entendido que a su hermano no le gustaba ir más a ese lugar, ahora lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, y seguramente pensaba que su conversación habría sido borrada años atrás, sin embargo ahí seguía siendo escuchada en algún momento por este nostálgico esqueleto.

Papyrus ya se encontraba en en las cercanías de aquel lugar, era una suerte en realidad; así que su hermano estaba en esa ubicación, ahora si, lo atraparia esta vez. Al entrar vio al más bajo caminar lentamente, se percató que buscaba algo... imposible, ¿acaso eso seguía ahí guardado?... se acercó tan lento y sigiloso como pudo, con su delgado y entrenado cuerpo, el más alto podía llegar a comportarse como un felino al acecho.

El mayor por fin la localizó, si, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, escuchar esa conversación pasada en la que su hermano y él aún se escuchaban como un par de niños inocentes. Al encontrarla se sentó frente a ella, se acomodó y procedió a tocarla para activar la magia de esa curiosa planta.

\- ¡Vamos hermanito, dile a la flor tu deseo!

-¡¡Nyeh!!, veamos... mi mas grande deseo... mmm -hablaba Papyrus con una voz tan infantil que nadie en la actualidad podría imaginar que se tratara del guardia real- ah sí!! mi mas grande deseo es estar siempre a tu lado Sans.

\- ¡Vaya Paps!... eso es maravilloso.

-Hermano ahora dile tu deseo a la flor.

-¿Yo? ehem... bueno, ¿sabes? antes pensaba que mi mayor deseo era ver las estrellas en la superficie, hehe, pero... ahora que he escuchado el tuyo, bueno, yo también deseo que tu y yo podamos estar por siempre juntos.

Unas cuantas risas se alcanzaban a escuchar en la flor y el mensaje terminaba en ese punto; Sans aun sentado en el suelo se preguntaba mentalmente si se debería seguir atormentando con estas cosas del pasado, mientras empujaba su cuerpo un poco hacía atrás y se colocaba la capucha de su chaqueta; silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, no quería hacer ruido o la preciada conversación desaparecería para siempre.

Se había dejado llevar por la tristeza y no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, no notaba la presencia de alguien más cerca de él; solo se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en cuanto unas manos lo sujetaban de su caja torácica y era levantado en el aire, Sans no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y aun con su capucha puesta pudo ver el rostro de la persona a la que más quería evitar en ese momento... Papyrus. Su cuerpo se congeló y solo sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo sin remedio por sus mejillas, mientras su hermano esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa y usaba su magia para atrapar el alma de su hermano evitando que se teletransportara lejos de él.

-Por fin, ya era hora hermano.

-...- Sans se quedó sin palabras estaba aterrado.

-Muy bien ahora mismo volveremos a casa para tener una buena charla, solos TU y YO- y bajandolo al suelo le ordenó- Andando!!

Sans estaba lleno de miedo, no quería ir a casa, no quería remover el pasado, ni saber que le haría Papyrus por su huida; sin embargo no le dejaban opción, caminó todo el trayecto a casa con la mirada en el suelo y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, siguiendo desde atrás a su hermano, quien en ningún momento soltaba el agarre mágico en su alma. 

Una vez más se vio en la puerta de aquella casa que esperaba no volver a pisar, parado frente a ella esperó a que el menor abriera y él solo se quedo mirando el interior desde el marco de la puerta, acto seguido un ligero empujón lo obligó a entrar.

Y ahí estaban, los hermanos esqueleto bajo el mismo techo tal y como lo estuvieran la semana pasada; Sans sentía que la energía se le iba del cuerpo, pero no tenía ganas de que el más alto lo viera aun más débil sin embargo no podía evitarlo del todo, su cuerpo entero temblaba como gelatina, ya había secado su rostro pero no lograba despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Ahora tu y yo tendremos una buena conversación - le decía el más alto a un aterrado y ahora enmudecido Sans- comenzando por explicarme el porque te quedaste callado todos estos años.

-Yo... no quería q tu lo supieras, porque ahora me odiaras aún más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se hace referencia a la muerte de un personaje a las manos de otro y de abuso fisico y mental, no es muy gráfico pero igual se los advierto.

\- Yo... no quería que tú lo supieras, porque ahora me odiaras aún más...

\- ¿odiarte más? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Oh por favor Papyrus, no es un secreto para nadie el odio que me tienes y si no es odio por lo menos te has de avergonzar de mí- a Sans ya no le importaba, igual algún día sería necesario afrontar estos hechos ante su hermano, el amor de su vida - la forma en que me hablas, la manera en que te distancias de mi al caminar, como me miras... definitivamente sientes repulsión por mi y lo único que yo...

-BASTA!! esas son solo ideas tuyas.

-No lo son y tu lo sabes!! y ahora que sabes lo de... Gaster... estoy seguro que ya lo has estado pensando, que no soy más que un sucio...

-HE DICHO QUE BASTA SANS!!!- ah, los gritos eran el fuerte de Papyrus, pero mientras lo hacía ya no pudo reprimirse más, había avanzado decidido hasta su hermano y aun cuando este se dio cuenta de su avance solo alcanzó a dar un paso hacía atrás y fue nuevamente levantado en brazos del más alto; lo siguiente no lo esperaba ninguno de los dos y es que el Guardia real cargaba a su hermano pegandolo a su pecho y acto seguido se había sentado en el sillón con el otro esqueleto en brazos.

Sans no sabía si estar asustado, sorprendido o alegre, esto era lo más cerca que había estado en años de él, sin embargo no tenía la valentía como para devolver el agarre.

\- ¿En verdad eres tan cabeza hueca que tengo que explicártelo todo? - le dijo Papyrus.

\- ¿Ahora yo soy el estupido aqui?

\- Si, bueno... Quizá no está tan claro, pero todo lo hago para protegerte.

\- ¿Papyrus estas loco o solo pretendes estarlo?- lo dijo tratando de zafarse pero era imposible, hehe aunque tampoco lo intentaba con mucho empeño

\- Sans... Yo no te odio- el menor soltó un suspiro y termino de hacerse de valor- tu eres mi única familia, el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado, eres lo único que tengo; pero en este maldito y asqueroso lugar los sentimientos solo nos hacen débiles ante los demás, si alguien se da cuenta de lo preciado que eres para mi no dudarán en atacarte, lastimarte y de paso hacerme daño a mi, eso simplemente no lo puedo permitir.

Papyrus no lo decía pero su comportamiento también había sido un vano intento por matar los sentimientos hacia ese tonto esqueleto, pero su amor no moría y al final terminó por desistir de ese afán. 

-No... no juegues conmigo, esto que me estás diciendo más vale que no sea otra de tus formas de hacerme sentir miserable- realmente deseaba que no lo fuera, si lo que decía era verdad quizá fuera su oportunidad de por fin desahogar su alma del peso de ese sentimiento apresado en sus adentros.

-Esto es serio y lo digo de verdad; siempre tengo el temor de que alguien te encuentre dormido en el trabajo y te asesine, o de hacer algún comentario que deje ver lo mucho que... yo...- la cara de Papyrus era una completa explosión de color rojo, ¿Desde cuando el mayor no veía a su hermano de esa forma? ¿Años acaso?

Por más que tratara de terminar la frase sentía que no podía, de igual forma sumaba a sus temores el ser rechazado por la única persona a la cual podría amar, nadie más lo había procurado y cuidado como Sans lo había hecho de forma incondicional toda su vida. Y realmente así era, el mayor se había dedicado literalmente en cuerpo y alma en hacer crecer a su hermano, en verlo superarse y alcanzar todo aquello que ni siquiera había soñado para sí mismo. 

-Todo este tiempo creí que si los demás monstruos me veían tratarte de una forma indiferente o despreciable no atentarían contra ti y creí que tú lo entenderías.

-Claro y te importó un comino lo que yo estaba sintiendo, todos estos años te he permitido pisotear mi mente, mi corazón, todo de mi y ahora me dices que es por mi bien, ¿porque? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? - _al carajo el mundo entero,_ fue lo siguiente que pensó el pequeño esqueleto, de igual forma ya estaba en sus brazos, sintiendo ese olor a cuero que siempre le fascinaba de la ropa de su hermano; era ahora o nunca ya estaba al tope de sus sentimientos así que se dejó vencer por su propio corazón y abrazó desesperadamente a su hermano y con su voz al borde de quebrarse siguió- grandísimo idiota, a pesar de todo, nunca pude dejar de amarte, por que si, te amo, te he amado desde el primer instante que te vi, te he amado a cada paso que diste para alejarme de ti, y te seguire amando toda mi existencia.

Esto no podía ser más que un regalo del cielo, Sans dejaba por fin en claro lo que sentía por Papyrus; Y este no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de por fin liberarse él también.

-¿Realmente me has amado siempre? si eso es verdad, si en realidad sientes algo por mi tienes que decirmelo todo ¿porqué siendo un monstruo con tantos recursos permitiste los abusos de Gaster?, no tiene sentido - acto seguido tomó la barbilla de Sans para verlo directamente pero pronto el mayor había desviado la mirada para contestar a su pregunta. 

-Si lo soy, pero en ese tiempo no los tenía, algunas de mis habilidades son producto de sus experimentos, por eso tú no posees un mayor potencial mágico y la teletransportación; mucho de lo que yo uso en las peleas con los demás monstruos son ataques que tarde años en controlar... además el me tenía bajo amenazas de hacerte daño o matarte si yo intentaba algo en su contra. El día que logre controlar todo mi poder fue el día que tuve que tomar la decisión de acabar con él...

Papyrus también había tenido su dosis de crueldad por parte de su creador pero no en la misma medida que su hermano, ahora sabía una parte del porqué; durante esos años el mayor solo le había dicho que en efecto él era quien acabó con la vida del científico loco liberandolos de sus malos tratos y dejandolos hacer su vida libremente.

Sans interrumpió los recuerdos del más alto para seguir hablando.

\- Cierto día Gaster notó que sus experimentos en mi habían dado resultados óptimos y me dijo que el siguiente paso en el experimento era suministrarte las mismas sustancias que a mi, para lograr completar sus obras...- los recuerdos regresaron a su mente tan vívidamente que le dolía el alma y de manera inconsciente apretó su mano sobre su pecho- todas esas sustancias era como pasar por la peor de las torturas, ni loco permitiría que ahora te lo hiciera a ti; terminé luchando con él y la única forma de terminar con todo fue asesinarlo y sinceramente no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por el contrario eso me dio mucha satisfacción- una ligera sonrisa maliciosa asomó en la cara de Sans.

Por un momento el mayor había dejado de lado la idea de haberse confesado a su hermano pues los recuerdos lo transportaron a otro tiempo, y en cuanto reparó en ello volvió a dirigirse al otro que aun seguía pensando en las acciones que había tomado Sans para protegerlo.

\- Yo sé que quizá mis sentimientos hacía ti son algo enfermizos, pero no puedo eliminarlos, simplemente no he podido.

-Sans... ¿nunca has considerado que quizá en realidad estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

-¿Qué?!!

-Piensalo bien, Gaster nunca quiso decirnos cómo fuimos creados y nunca lo sabremos; por lo que alguna vez me contó, él destruyó toda la información del proceso para que nadie, ni siquiera nosotros lográramos la creación de otro ser como tu y yo... a veces pienso que es posible que no seamos hermanos en el sentido estricto de la palabra...- Sans comenzaba a entender la línea de pensamiento hecha por Papyrus- con el tiempo he considerado que tampoco nos dijo cual era el propósito de nuestra existencia... Asi que quizas...

\- Papyrus tu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues bien, como ya había dicho este fic fue el primero que escribí, así que mi estilo no está tan pulido como en futuros trabajos, además en aquella época estaba atravesando por momentos algo turbulento, así que quizá eso justifique la forma un poco desordenada de la redacción.  
> bueno, espero que les vaya gustando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajajaja acabo de leer este capítulo para ver lo de los errores que pudieron colar y me doy cuenta que me encanta poner un cierto apodo a mis personajes y a personas que quiero mucho... ya lo verán.

\- Papyrus tu...

Sans estaba sorprendido, ¿sus sentimientos eran entonces correspondidos? Quería, pero no podía frenar sus impulsos, su alma y sus manos ya habían esperado años para tener contacto con él, verdadero contacto con los huesos de su querido hermanito; de forma casi involuntaria levantó una mano y la posó suavemente sobre uno de los pómulos de Papyrus.

El menor sintió de inmediato el tacto del otro y sin pensarlo un solo instante colocó su mano sobre la que ya estaba en su cara y soltó un largo y tranquilo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Estoy muy cansado, lo mejor será dormir, creo que ambos necesitamos descansar- dijo Papyrus con voz lenta.

¿QUE?!! por primera vez en su vida Sans no quería irse a dormir, pero notó marcas de magia roja bajo las cuencas de su hermano, realmente estaba cansado por haberlo buscado durante una semana; así que si el alto esqueleto quería ir a reposar sus cansados huesos... bueno pues eso es lo que harían.

-Pero primero te darás un baño Sans... sinceramente apestas, tú y esas sucias ropas que huelen a mugre, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te aseaste?

Ahora el que tenía la cara totalmente roja era el mayor; su hermano lo había cargado todo ese tiempo pegado a él, se habían confesado sus sentimientos y todo lo demás pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta que apestaba; pero que verguenza. Como si de un resorte se tratara se levantó del regazo de Papyrus.

-Maldición, eres la peor persona que pueda existir,¿después de todo lo que hablamos simplemente me dices que apesto y me vaya a bañar? 

-Ademas deberias cambiar esa ropa también.

Sans chasqueo su lengua y salió corriendo a su habitación, de ahí sacó una playera de negra de manga larga y unos shorts negros que estaban limpios, ahora volvió a salir para dirigirse al cuarto de lavado para solo dejar su chaqueta la cual adoraba y ahora si dirigirse al baño; una vez dentro del citado cuarto se quitó el resto de su ropa y la dejó a un lado para entrar en la ducha... aah~ el agua tibia era un delicioso bálsamo para sus huesos, si bien no tenía piel podía sentir los cambios de temperatura aunque no de la misma manera que otros monstruos, por ahora se dedicó a lavar a conciencia cada rincón de su esqueleto, no iba a negar que sí estaba bastante deseoso de darse un baño. Desde el interior del baño escucho que su hermano ya había subido las escaleras y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Una vez terminada la ardua tarea de lavar su pequeño esqueleto Sans se secó y vistió con las prendas limpias, sin duda se sentía un poco mejor, sin embargo ¿que era todo eso que había pasado ahí en el sillon? un pequeño intercambio de revelaciones pero nada en concreto, él le dejó en claro su amor a Papyrus, pero a pesar haber escuchado que era preciado para su hermano no le dijo las palabras clave... bueno quizá era demasiado para un solo día tampoco iba a esperar que todo cambiara en un segundo.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado una vez más se dispuso a salir del baño y lo que vio afuera en el pasillo lo dejó sorprendido. Recargado en la pared estaba Papyrus vistiendo unos pantalones ligeros de color gris y una playera negra, su pijama sin lugar a dudas ¿lo estaba esperando? bueno quizá el grandulón necesitaba entrar por algo que necesitaba del baño.

-Vaya, ya era hora, te tomas tu tiempo señorita.

-¿Quien te entiende? te quejas por que apesto y te quejas por que tardo en el baño- tampoco él podía cambiar su comportamiento de un segundo a otro después de todo. 

-ahg, como sea, ven aquí- ¿y ahora que planeaba? se separó de la pared y se le veía que esperaba a que el más bajo se acercara.

Con algo de desconfianza Sans avanzó hasta estar frente al menor, lo siguiente que hizo era solo un deseo que se volvía realidad, dentro de las muchas acciones que siempre esperaba que Papyrus realizará pero que nunca suceden. El más alto pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de su hermano mayor y lo cargo una vez más contra su pecho... benditas estrellas, ojala esto no fuera un sueño.

Pero no lo era y más sorprendente aún, lo llevaba directo a... la habitación que pertenecía a Papyrus!!!; si, esto no era más que un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Dentro de la habitacion habia una mesa donde trabajaba el menor en algunos puzzles, un armario, una mesa de noche al lado de una amplia cama pegada a la pared. 

Y fue precisamente en esa cama que fue depositado Sans en el lado que daba a la pared, para acto seguido ver como Papyrus se recostaba él también, luego tomó la sábana para cubrirlos a ambos y se acomodó dando la espalda al mayor... claro, eso era lo más lógico que hiciera el menor, tampoco es que esperara que lo abrazara toda la noche; Sans igual se había relajado con el baño y como dormir era al parecer su actividad favorita quedó dormido casi de inmediato dándole también la espalda a su hermano. 

Cuando el alto esqueleto notó que su hermano ya dormía profundamente se volteo para verlo, ahí estaba, no era mentira su presencia en su cama, no se lo diría nunca pero estaba realmente feliz, lo tenía de vuelta y con conocimiento de que lo amaba.

-Te extrañé montón de huesos flojos.

 **\----------------------------------------------------**

Cómo detestaba las mañanas, sin lugar a duda eran el peor momento del día porque todo su cuerpo se sentía como si pesara una tonelada y eso le hacía de los más difícil levantarse; al fin pudo abrir sus cuencas para encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya, también estaba solo, pero en la casa ya flotaba un dulce olor.

Claro, había dormido en la misma cama que Papyrus, pero el menor siempre parecía tener más energía, seguro se levantó temprano y fue a preparar el desayuno ¿eso pasaría más seguido?, bueno lo mejor era comenzar al menos este día y ver qué pasaba ahora; lo primero fue ir al cuarto de lavado por su chaqueta, la cual de forma increíble estaba limpia y seca, seguro que esto era obra de su hermano.

Al bajar el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa del comedor, o al menos el plato de Sans lo estaba... el primer desayuno decente desde que el mayor abandonara la casa aquel día; unos panqueques ¿eso era chocolate sobre ellos?, no, imposible, seguro ese era el plato de Papyrus. Pero no lo era pues el menor ya estaba sentado en su lugar tomando su taza de café matutino, ya que la comidas dulces no eran las preferidas de este sino de su hermano mayor.

-Apurate o se enfriara y sabes que detesto que desperdicies mi magnífica comida.

-Eh! ah sí, claro ya voy. 

Sans comió encantado de la vida su desayuno, al terminar de devorar todo vio como Papyrus se levantaba de la mesa y se colocaba a sus espaldas; con solo eso ya comenzaba a sudar, cierto miedo se apoderaba de él y fue entonces que lo sintió... le estaba colocando algo alrededor del cuello, estaba seguro de saber de lo que se trataba, sólo acertó a cerrar los ojos, no quería usarlo pero al parecer esta vez no tendría opción. 

-Creo que es hora de hacer reglas nuevas "cachorrito"- le susurro al oído al esqueleto más bajo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareciera que cosas interesantes pasarían en este capítulo, pero aún no, quedan advertidos.

Como lo había llamado? ¿cachorrito? No, ese no era el punto, ahí estaba una vez más el collar de cuero rojo, ese simple objeto lo dejaba con otra duda que le empezaba a carcomer el alma ¿qué era él para Papyrus?

-No!! por favor no, te lo suplico...- trato de apartar el collar con sus manos pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-Sans, este collar no solo es para reafirmar tu posición ante la guardia canina, también representa que eres mio, eres mi mas preciada propiedad, ¿acaso no quieres ser solamente mío querido hermano? 

Si no fuese un esqueleto en ese momento hubiera tragado saliva.

-P-papyrus no puedo más... ¿ Que soy para ti? ¿soy un juguete, una mascota, sigo siendo tu hermano? Ya te lo dije, yo te amo pero tu...

El más alto tomó la barbilla de Sans y luego deposito un lento y tranquilo choque de dientes en el pequeño esqueleto, quien solo alcanzó a suspirar ante tal acción.

\- Creo que esto es suficientemente claro, y si no, dejame decirte hermano mio que tambien te amo.

**\------------------------------------------**

Hacia una hora que Sans había llegado su estación de vigilancia y su mente repasaba las nuevas reglas que debía seguir...

• Nadie debe saber lo que sucede dentro de casa.

• Dentro de casa no hay rangos por lo tanto tienen permitido llamarse de la forma que quieran.

• Desde ahora Sans dormirá con Papyrus a menos que este no llegue a casa o llegue demasiado tarde.

• Fuera de casa deberán mantener un trato distante e incluso de ser necesario hostil, la seguridad de ambos está por sobre cualquier sentimiento que realmente tengan.

•El collar es obligatorio fuera de casa o debe ser usado cada que Papyrus lo requiera.

Había más reglas pero eran mucho más simples como el uso de la televisión, los quehaceres de la casa o las salidas de Sans sobre todo al bar; el menor de los hermanos no confiaba en el amigo del mayor, sin embargo este insistió en que Grillby nunca había intentado sobrepasarse con él, además de que nunca permitiría que alguien volviera a poner sus manos sobre él sin su consentimiento y ya que su corazón solo le pertenecía a Papyrus le juraba que no tenía nada que temer.

Sans sintió algo de curiosidad sobre la insistencia del uso del collar en las nuevas reglas, así que se fijó que no viniera nadie; cuando se aseguró que no lo vieran se ocultó dentro de su puesto y se quitó su accesorio... lo que vio le dio escalofríos y supo que Papyrus no le mentía... en la parte interna del collar se encontraban grabadas unas cuantas palabras con la característica letra de su hermano en mayúsculas y con una forma bastante estilizada.

_**PROPIEDAD DE PAPYRUS** _

_**\-----------------------------------------** _

Los días pasaban y las cosas habían cambiado de cierta forma dentro de la casa de los hermanos; si bien Papyrus se portaba más agradable con el mayor se sentía como si aún existiese cierta distancia entre ambos, y es que Sans estaba descubriendo el lado tranquilo de su hermano, pero sabía que esto no podía durar por mucho tiempo de esa manera, que la relación debía avanzar su curso natural, sin embargo se sentía inseguro al pensar en eso.

Todos los días al salir de casa se hablaban de una forma horrible, se insultaban y se deseaban no volver a verse, aun cuando por dentro no hacían más que desear estar uno al lado del otro. Por su parte Papyrus pensaba en lo peligroso de su mundo y deseaba que debido a los bajos niveles de HP de Sans no se convirtieran en blanco de algún monstruo lo suficientemente estúpido como para no reparar en el hecho de que a pesar de esa debilidad su hermano poseía un alto potencial mágico, factor que lo convertía en un enemigo engañoso y peligroso. Ahora bien Sans sólo quería volver a estar cerca de su hermano, sentir su calidez que ocultaba de todo el mundo para no verse débil, oírlo llamarlo por ese raro sobrenombre que ahora le parecía tierno; pero también comenzaba a aterrarle la idea de intimar con él, por los recuerdos grabados en su mente y por algunas inseguridades que tenía. 

Ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, quizá más temprano que tarde, pero el pequeño Sans no lo esperaba.

Una noche ambos hermanos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, viendo la televisión, ya habían cenado y solo esperaban a que terminara una tonta pelicula de terror que pasaban esa noche, misma en la que el actor principal era la estrella Mettaton... La verdad era que quien la veía con más atención era el menor de los hermanos, en cambio el otro apenas y le prestaba atención solo estaba ahí recargado en el hombro del contrario; cuando la transmisión casi terminaba Papyrus notó que su querido hermano estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, estaba tan pegado a él que sentía que estaba a punto de rasgar toda su ropa, de hecho lo estuvo pensando todo el tiempo desde que Sans se acomodó de esa forma.

Se había intentado contener, que fuera el otro quien lo sedujera pero pronto se deba cuenta que su hermano no tomaría la iniciativa y tras pensarlo mucho apagó el televisor para luego tomarlo casi por sorpresa para sentarle sobre su regazo. Sans salió de su sopor pronto y se vi sentado sobre la cadera de su hermano en el sillón, estaban frente a frente y ahora papyrus lo besaba... bien, eso no era problema, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero ahora el menor insistía en hacer esto más intenso, tratando de abrirse paso con su lengua a través de sus dientes; luego de un poco de tiempo logró su objetivo explorando la boca de Sans para hacer salir suspiros ahogados del mayor; esto se sentía bien, pero también comenzaba a sentir nervios, esperaba que Papyrus no pasará de esto a algo más, sin embargo...

El beso paró y la lengua de Papyrus ahora lamía un poco la mejilla de su hermano, bajando lentamente a las vértebras de su cuello, ahora trataba de hacer a un lado un poco del cuello alto del suéter rojo de Sans para seguir su jugueteo con los huesos en esa área, lo que no esperaba era la reacción del más bajo cuando su otra mano comenzaba a subir la parte baja de esa misma prenda; hacía mucho que alguien no trataba de tocarlo de esa manera, así que las sensaciones comenzaron a traer terribles memorias de días pasados haciendo que la pupila de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a irradiar más magia, estaba poseído por el miedo y por los recuerdos del tiempo en que ese tipo de caricias no eran amorosas sino humillantes... no, no podía resistirlo.

-NO!!- rápidamente se había separado de su hermano y ahora estaba parado frente a él- N-no puedo, lo siento.

\- ¿NO PUEDES O NO QUIERES SANS?!!

Le había hablado en un tono tan ofendido que lo único que su cuerpo supo hacer era temblar, estaba temblando como si se encontrara desnudo en medio de la más terrible nevada caída jamás sobre Snowdin, se sentía fuera de control pero no podía evitar sentir miedo ante las acciones de su hermano.

-Yo... lo siento, s-si en verdad quieres hacer esto yo no me negaré, por favor no te enojes más- así que para mostrar su disposición colocó sus manos en sus shorts y tratando de calmar el temblor en sus manos comenzó a bajarlo muy lento, de inmediato unas manos le impidieron seguir el movimiento, Papyrus lo miraba fijamente y al parecer su enojo se había apagado tan rápido como apareció.

-Espera, no de esta manera... ¿no entiendes que solo quiero complacerte? darte un placer que ahora sé nunca has experimentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta que llegué a este capítulo me dí cuenta que faltan más etiquetas, pero ya las agrego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: en este capítulo hay contenido explicito de carácter sexual, smut, referencia a abuso y de violencia fisica (en el pasado), lea con cautela.

¿Cómo había accedido a subir a la habitación aun cuando moria de nervios y miedo? ahí estaban los dos, viéndose fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra, pensando quién sería capaz de dar el primer paso; los recuerdos de Sans sobre situaciones similares le decían que debía prepararse para el dolor y la desesperación que implicaba el intimar con alguien más, mientras que su familiar pensaba en cómo lograr que el mayor diera el siguiente paso sin sentirse demasiado presionado... La idea le llegó pronto a la cabeza.

-Veamos Sans, si yo me quito una prenda tu harás lo mismo, ¿entendido?-Papyrus ya estaba sentado al borde la cama mientras que su hermano se había quedado parado frente a él.

-Veamos Sans, si yo me quito una prenda tu harás lo mismo, ¿entendido?-Papyrus ya estaba sentado al borde la cama mientras que su hermano se había quedado parado frente a él.

-... e-esta bien, lo haremos como tu dices- tanta disposición por parte de Sans sólo obedecía a su miedo por perder el amor de su familiar.

Papyrus comenzó por quitarse los guantes, así que en respuesta Sans se quitó la gruesa chaqueta, si bien ya se habían visto de esta forma, es decir, sin esas prendas en específico, aún así el mayor no podía negar que también le intrigaba ver los huesos de su hermano; los siguiente que se retiró el guardia real fue la parte superior de su traje de batalla, dejando expuestas sus costillas con algunas cicatrices fruto de su entrenamiento... el turno pasó a Sans y por sus amadas estrellas que estaba nervioso, apenado y sobre todo tembloroso, pero prosiguió a sacarse el suéter de cuello alto para que Papyrus viera por primera vez sus costillas en muchos años... 

-Por favor no me mires así, ya sé que se ve horrible- el pequeño trataba de cubrir un poco sus huesos con sus brazos pero era imposible, saltaban a la vista una gran cantidad de muescas, marcas y cicatrices, pero lo que en cierta forma escandalizó al menor fue ver que le faltaba una de las costillas flotantes y la otra había sido cortada hasta la mitad, sin duda eso tendría que haber dolido mucho, tanto sacrificio por él y solo por él.

-Yo veo lo que tu no ves cachorrito, en cada marca veo tu triunfo sobre las muchas veces que tuviste que luchar por nuestras vidas, eres más resistente de lo que alguna vez pensé- fuerte y frágil a la vez, algo que siempre le sorprendía de su hermano.

Sans tenía la cara totalmente encendida en color rojo, su magia se agolpaba en sus mejillas dándole esa coloración; su mente le pedía darle un abrazo a su amado y al parecer aquel parecía leer su pensamiento pues ya tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia Sans.

Unidos en ese movimiento sus huesos chocaban entre sí y pronto lo hicieron sus dientes también, una vez más el beso pasaba a uno más fuerte con sus lenguas de por medio; y una vez más paraban para que Papyrus se enfocara en lamer y dar pequeños mordiscos en las clavículas del mayor, de igual forma comenzaba a bajar los shorts de este dejándolo ya desnudo pues desde que estaban en la sala no tenían calzado alguno. La inquieta mano del guardia acariciaba con calma la sínfisis púbica de su familiar, tratando de hacer reaccionar la magia de este y hacerlo formar sus órganos ectoplásmicos.

-Vamos Sansy yo sé que tú puedes, esto se trata de confianza ¿o acaso no confías en mí?- Sans no podía más que hacer pequeños jadeos que parecían más de incomodidad que de placer, sin embargo las sensaciones poco a poco se volvían más soportables y la adición de ese viejo sobrenombre que no escuchaba hace años le hacían querer más caricias.

\- Confio en ti Paps pero no es justo tú todavía tienes puestos... ahhh!!- no pudo contenerse más y en el mismo instante que su magia reaccionó creando un rojo miembro erecto este había sido tomado por Papyrus para comenzar a acariciarlo, mientras él se aferraba más a su cuello.

-Vaya, que observador eres, esta bien me los quitaré pero ahora debes recostarte en la cama- ¿desde cuando el menor usaba ese tono tan suave y casi ronco? el otro no lo sabía pero ahora más que nunca sentía no podría desobedecer ninguna orden que le diera. 

Sobre la amplia cama Sans yacía bajo la vista de su hermanito y ahora amante, esperando lo siguiente que haría él, no sabía qué esperar pero de inmediato pudo notar que la magia de Papyrus también formaba un miembro un poco más rojo que el suyo, haciendo que su cara se enrojeciera aún más; poco después volvió a sentir una mano acariciando su propia erección mientras que Paps mimaba con la lengua sus laceradas costillas.

-Paps~~ hmm~~...- estaba comenzando a suspirar y jadear ligeramente bajo la mirada llena de deseo del otro esqueleto.

Sans comenzaba a dejarse llevar por las nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando algo lo sacó de ese estado de semi-relajación y es que Papyrus tomó con su mano libre la culminación de su ser, la miraba atentamente, esa alma brillaba en el calor de la excitación; se había dejado a sí mismo expuesto como hacía mucho no lo permitía, pero tenía que confiar en él, debía hacerlo, no existía ninguna otra opción.

-Tranquilo Sansy, esto te gustara- al término de esas palabras el menor dio una lenta y calmada lamida al alma en su mano, haciendo sentir al otro una fuerte oleada de placer, eso era algo tan íntimo y poderoso, era como sentir aquella lengua por todos y cada uno de sus huesos a la vez, junto con un calor que nunca antes experimentó dejándolo jadeando más fuerte que antes y con las manos aferradas a las sábanas; el sabor que tenía esa alma era algo diferente, un sabor conocido pero del que nunca imaginó gustar... dulce, afrutado- rayos Sans, sabes a cerezas y me gusta.

-Paps no digas nada más por favor, m-me vas a volver loco.

La atrevida mano de Papyrus bombeaba el miembro de su hermano a la vez que seguía dando lamida tras lamida en aquella alma que lo cautivaba a cada instante, mientras que Sans ya se sentía al borde del clímax.

-Aahh!! no puedo más voy...

-Adelante, muéstrame cuánto te complace esto hermano

El mayor no pudo contener mas su clímax mientras jadeaba aceleradamente, nunca se había sentido tan vivo y relajado, aun cuando ya él mismo había tenido que autocomplacerse durante sus periodos de celo; esta vez todo era nuevo, diferente y único.

Papyrus observaba brillar más intensamente el alma que aun sujetaba en su mano, ahora un poco de un líquido viscoso escurría de esta y una buena idea llegó a su cabeza, le daría un buen uso a esa sustancia, pero primero devolvió el corazón invertido a su dueño y a su lugar dentro de las maltrechas costillas mientras veía la relajada expresión de Sans.

-Esto aun no termina Sansy- y al decirlo ya comenzaba a introducir un falange cubierta con la viscosa sustancia dentro de la abertura hecha con magia del nombrado quien no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda- tranquilo que solo es el primero.

 _¿Cómo que el primero?,_ fue el siguiente pensamiento del esqueleto acostado en la cama, pero pronto no pudo mantener sus pensamientos en un solo lugar, el dedo de Papyrus entraba y salía con facilidad debido a la lubricación, fue entonces que entró un segundo dedo y al poco tiempo un tercero; sin embargo el más alto pudo percibir que si seguía de esta manera su familiar alcanzaría nuevamente el clímax y ese no era su objetivo aun.

Sacó sus dedos del interior de la magia del mayor y comenzó a presionar el sitio con su miembro ectoplásmico, mientras veía que Sans dejaba de poner resistencia a sus acciones y es que lo había logrado, ahora confiaba en él; tenía unas fuertes de ganas de embestir como si no hubiera un mañana pero no debía o de lo contrario esto no se volvería a dar.

Por fin comenzó a entrar lentamente dejando que la magia se ajustara a su alrededor, se sentía tan bien y la vista se le hacía igual de estimulante, el pequeño saco de huesos bajo él se aferraba a las sábanas, dejando salir unos ligeros gemidos a cada centímetro que entraba por su parte baja; era hora de entrar en acción y comenzó a embestir a Sans lentamente para no forzarlo o lastimarlo. Por su parte el mayor no podía creer lo placentera que resultaba la situación, no era nada parecido a lo que antes vivió, no, esto era el paraíso cuando lo otro había sido un infierno y ahora se preguntaba por qué se había negado estas sensaciones por años, ya no entendía cuál era su objetivo al haber ocultado todo lo que sentía por el descarado y rudo esqueleto sobre él.

Con cada embestida Papyrus sentía que de una vez por todas era capaz de alcanzar a Sans, ahí estaba él, el cariñoso, el malicioso, el vulgar, el cruel, el buscapleitos, el temeroso... en fin, todas esas personas en las que se desdoblaba su hermano estaban ahí en su cama totalmente a su merced y en sus manos, lo había logrado, había derribado cada una de esas máscaras para volver a encontrarlo tal y como lo conoció de pequeño, simplemente como su amor Sans.

-Maldita sea Sans, te amo, te he amado tanto tiempo y tu solo huías de mi, cachorrito tonto.

-Aqui estoy... para ti otra vez Paps... tal y como lo deseas... juntos para siempre hmmm~~~

Ambos estaban ahora cerca del clímax, el menor sintió el cuerpo del otro arquearse, lo sabía así que embistió un poco más rápido buscando llegar al mismo punto que él; poco después cada uno se tensaba de tal forma que el orgasmo llegó como si fuera un golpe casi fulminante. Sans estaba jadeando tratando de recuperar su aliento, seguía admirado de todo lo había sentido, simplemente creía estar vivo por primera vez; mientras que Papyrus se acomodó a un lado de su familiar, lo veía tratar de atrapar el aire, le preocupó un poco hasta que vio una sonrisa despreocupada en ese rostro, alcanzando a ver el colmillo dorado que de cualquier forma que lo viera le seguía pareciendo de mal gusto, pero luego pensó que esos pensamientos solo eran trivialidades. 

-¿ Estas bien pequeño idiota?

-Hehe, ¿donde quedo el amor? estoy bien y mejor que nunca, solo cansado hasta la médula.

Bien con eso confirmaba que no se había excedido con el maltrecho cuerpo de Sans y que sin duda ambos necesitaban descansar; lo siguiente fue acomodarse abrazándose a su hermano y cubrirse con la sábana para descansar. 

-Es hora de descansar, que suerte que mañana sea día de descanso... Sans, genial, ya se durmió.

Sans respiraba tranquila y profundamente, quizá no sería mala idea acompañarlo en ese estado, después de todo esta solo era la primera vez de los dos juntos, ya habría tiempo para mejores cosas, para fantasías osadas y otras ideas que el guardia real reservaba para otras ocasiones.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: smut poco explícito.

La mañana le sorprendió solo en la cama, no le era extraño del todo pues su hermano era un loco con energía de sobra como el mismísimo Core; lentamente rememoro cada instante de la noche anterior y aun le parecía todo un sueño... Hasta que una sensación no tan desconocida se extendió por su parte baja al incorporarse en la cama, si, dolor, le dolía y sin embargo este nuevo tipo de dolor no le parecía tortuoso como antes, incluso le causo algo de gracia, bueno al menos hasta que trato de mantenerse en pie y no lo logró.

Un golpe seco hizo correr a Papyrus directo su habitación donde encontró a su familiar desnudo y sentado en el piso tratando de pararse sin éxito.

\- Pero qué demonios...!!!

-agh, me duele la cadera y las piernas no me respondieron, eso es todo.

El dolor se extendía lentamente por sus huesos pero no le dio mucha importancia, ese dolor le aquejaba en algunas ocasiones.

\- No importa, no hay nada que un analgesico no remedie - _o quizas dos,_ pensó en sus adentros - Oye... Mmm, mejor no...- Sans tenia una duda sobre su hermano. 

\- ¿Y ahora qué tonterías estás pensando?- mientras tanto lo levantaba para sentarlo en la cama.

\- Bueno es que ya sabes que yo no era precisamente puro y casto,¿pero tu? Tampoco te veías muy inexperto que digamos.

\- Eso no es algo que realmente debas saber, no es de tu incumbencia.

-... Ya veo, no me incumbe o no quieres que yo sepa con quien has hecho de todo antes que conmigo... Solo no olvides que yo ya no te guardo mas secretos- aun cuando sabía que no era del todo cierto. 

\- Te gusta atormentarte tu solo, eres un masoquista...- _quizá_ _desista_ _o_ _quizás_ _no_ _._

Sans no dejaba de mirarlo de forma inquisitiva, quería saber y no tener más dudas, era ahora Papyrus quien guardaba un secreto y eso no le agradaba al mayor.

-Bien si tanto quieres saber- suspiró- Mettaton... fue algo de adolescentes, demasiado pasajero y al final cada quien llegó a la conclusión de que no éramos lo que buscábamos, que a quien queríamos estaba más cerca de nosotros de lo que pensábamos.

-Entiendo, por eso escuche nombrar muy seguido por aquí a ese montón de chatarra barata.

-Si, pero de eso ya nada queda, tan así que ahora nuestro trato es algo frío por no decir gélido.

-Muy bien, no se hable más de este tema, y agradecería el par de analgesicos porque me duele demasiado el trasero.

Y después de algunos juegos de palabras no tan inocentes Papyrus salió a buscar la medicina para el tonto masoquista en su cuarto.

**\-------------------------------------**

A las pocas semanas Sans casi no se reconocía en ciertos aspectos, además de que ya no quedaba casi ningún lugar de la casa que no los hubiera visto hacer de las suyas.

Sus viejos miedos en la intimidad eran historia, ahora en cambio estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Papyrus le pidiera y es que para Sans no existía mejor afrodisiaco que el estar con la persona amada, sin importar si las sesiones ahora durarán horas o si las peticiones estuvieran algo excéntricas. 

Toda la vergüenza se había ido al caño cuando estaba con la cara sobre la cama y su cadera al aire. ¿De dónde habría sacado la idea su hermano esta vez? Aunque no le desagrada que ese listón púrpura fuera entrelazado por su columna desde la base de su cuello hasta la pelvis; ahora los habilidosos dedos del menor iban entrelazando el listón en los huecos del hueso sacro terminando en un lindo moño. 

\- Paps... ¿Qué haces?- entonces dio una ojeada sobre su hombro para ver que lo envolvió como si fuera un regalo y dejó salir suspiro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Pero qué lindo cachorrito, te apuesto cinco frascos de mostaza de primera calidad a que no podrás estar todo el día con esto puesto bajo tu ropa.

-Esta vez si te has vuelto loco por completo Papyrus!!

-Nadie lo notará con esa ropa tan abrigadora que siempre usas, al fin y al cabo sirvió para ocultarme tus huesos por años.

_Touché._

\- Bien acepto la puesta, si logro mantener... esto en su lugar sin que nadie lo note me darás la mostaza, pero ¿y si no lo logro?

\- Si no puedes hacerlo tendrás que limpiar tu habitación y dejarla totalmente impecable.

Las apuestas no eran algo a lo que Sans se pudiera resistir, y después de pensarlo un poco, terminó por aceptar, al fin y al cabo solo sería como llevar ropa interior mientras vigilaba cerca de las Ruinas como siempre, algo de simple o ¿no?.

**\--------------------------------------**

Sans estaba sentado en su puesto como siempre, había visto pasar a algunos de los integrantes de la guardia canina dejándole algunos reportes menores en su puesto; todo marchaba sin novedad, ja, la apuesta era pan comido ahora que le faltaba poco para terminar su turno.

-Sans!! tanto tiempo sin verte.

-oh!! hola corazoncito, hasta que por fin sales de las Ruinas, dime ¿por fin te deja salir libremente la loca de tu madre?

El humano solo atinó a reír ligeramente y con algo de pena; hacía casi un año que ese niño solitario pero de buenos sentimientos había caído al Underground, en ese lugar conoció a la un poco desquiciada Reina Toriel, quien después de un tiempo y de las iniciales aventuras del niño había decidido adoptarlo como hijo. 

-No le digas así, a ella tú le caes muy bien y ya sabes que simplemente tiene una forma diferente de querer, pero sí, hoy me dejó ir a comprar los víveres por fin, pero...

-Ah esa mujer está más loca que una cabra -las bromas de Sans siempre lo hacían reir no importando lo malas que fueran- seguro puso condiciones, vamos dimelas.

-Bueno, la única condición es que me me acompañes de ida y vuelta, ya sabes que contigo a mi lado nadie se atreve a hacerme nada, por favor.

Ese niño ya tenía doce años y era de la misma estatura del esqueleto, sin embargo sus buenos sentimientos eran lo que los monstruos de ese mundo consideraban débil, por lo tanto algunos no dudaban en atacar aunque otros simplemente preferían ignorarlo.

-Claro corazoncito, de cualquier forma mi turno está por terminar y siempre me aburro de solo ver las horas pasar aquí, te llevaré y te traeré de regreso con mucho gusto.

Cuando Frisk conoció a Sans estuvo muy lejos de tener el trato amigable y cordial que ahora tenía con él; de hecho el esqueleto al verlo lo primero que hizo fue matarlo y entonces cómo pago a su mala decisión había terminado por experimentar el primer reset, de hecho sufrió con varios más como esos por un tiempo, los primeros ocasionados por el mismo Sans, quien no confiaba en Frisk solo por ser humano y todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre su especie, sin embargo al final terminó por darse cuenta del buen corazón del niño y en parte para no volver a sentir los efectos de los resets comenzó a ayudarlo; algo que Sans admiraba del niño fue su determinación, nunca se dejó llevar por malos sentimientos y cuando por fin logró que la vida del infante no estuviera nuevamente en peligro este en compensación y por agradecimiento le prometió que no habría un solo reset mas y hasta este día Fisk mantenía su promesa, de tal forma que ambos terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos a pesar de su mal comienzo.

Caminaron desde el puesto de vigilancia hasta Snowdin a la tienda de la villa, donde el pequeño humano hizo sus compras, al retirarse Sans salió primero del establecimiento y Frisk se retrasaba recogiendo unos objetos que tiró de un anaquel casi al salir.

-SANS!! ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces fuera de tu puesto en horas de trabajo, maldito vago?- Ja, ese Papyrus, era un muy buen actor después de todo.

\- Tranquilo Jefe, solo estoy acompañando al niño, su madre lo dejó salir con la condición de que lo cuide, mire aquí viene. 

En ese momento Frisk salía de la tienda con algunas bolsas, al ver al esqueleto más alto se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le sonrió; con Papyrus tuvo una historia un poco similar a la de Sans, primero intentó capturarlo, pero después de mucho trabajo por parte del niño y de forma más indirecta del mayor de los hermanos también había terminado por ser su amigo.

-Hola Papyrus!!, mira por fin pude salir gracias a que Sans me cuida.

-Bien humano, es satisfactorio verte por este lugar, más vale que este bueno para nada te cuide apropiadamente.

-No seas malo con él por favor, el me cuida muy bien, con Sans a mi lado nadie me hace daño.

-Así es jefe, usted dejelo en mis manos, el niño volverá a salvo a su hogar.

En ese momento Papyrus se acercó a su hermano y acarició ligeramente el cráneo de este.

-Buen chico- alcanzó a decir el menor, pero Sans se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Paps estaba rompiendo la reglas casi sin darse cuenta, en parte le pareció gracioso que después de hablar de esas normas tan seriamente fuera precisamente él quien las rompiera por primera vez.

-¿Que diablos le pasa Jefe?- le dijo mientras le daba un manotazo a su hermano, quien de inmediato se dió cuenta del error que había cometido... mostrarse amable con el mayor en público era un verdadero riesgo. 

-Como sea, nos vemos después humano, espero que un día tu madre decida dejarte ir a probar mi comida.

-Gracias, estoy seguro que pronto podré hacerlo.

Y sin más se retiró del lugar, no quería seguir viendo al otro esqueleto o de lo contrario terminaría por hacer otra indiscreción; mientras tanto Sans comenzó a caminar con el humano en dirección a las Ruinas.

-Creo que ahora que ya vienes cargado será mejor tomar un atajo.

Un poco después ambos aparecían ante la gran puerta tras la cual Toriel esperaba a Frisk.

-Gracias por ayudarme, quizá ahora pueda verte más seguido... sabes, me alegra ver que las cosas entre Papyrus y tú ahora están mejorando.

-No te equivoques, nada ha cambiado, no sé de qué me hablas- a pesar de sus palabras no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vamos Sans, no te preocupes, tu sabes muy bien que ambos sabemos guardar secretos, y yo guardaré el tuyo... oh mira la hora, adiós y nuevamente muchas gracias.

La puerta de las Ruinas se cerró con Frisk a salvo una vez más, sin embargo el pequeño esqueleto se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras que le había dicho; Paps había sido algo obvio y el niño lo notó, no tendría otra opción más que seguir confiando en él y esperar que no le dijera nada a nadie. Luego recordó que su turno y su misión de última hora habían terminado, además aún tenía la apuesta pendiente, así que también tomó un atajo a la sala de su casa.

La casa estaba sola, había llegado antes que Papyrus, así que fue a sentarse al sillón, pero en cuanto se terminó de acomodar escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a su hermano llegar. 

-Vaya pero si es el señor "Rompo mis propias reglas"!!

-Agh cállate, el primer día que te doy algo de reconocimiento en el exterior y tenía que estar el humano en primera fila.

-Jajaja, espero que solo lo haya visto el humano.

-Bien... ahora pantalones fuera.

-Wow que directo al punto, seguro estuviste pensando en tu obra de arte todo el día.

Sans se levantó del sillón y victorioso bajo sus shorts negros con cuidado y dándole la espalda a Papyrus, este solo se quedó mirando el listón entrelazado en los huesos de su hermano y se quedó muy concentrado en el área del hueso sacro.

-Supongo que me debes cinco frascos de mostaza Paps...

-Yo creo que es más bien un empate.

-NO, ¿como que un empate? el listón sigue en su lugar, puedo sentirlo.

-Es verdad pero el lindo moño que hice esta mañana está algo deshecho, yo creo que debido a eso deberías limpiar tu habitación. 

-Tu siempre rompiendo la reglas, me niego rotun...

-Cálmate!!, he dicho empate, así que no te ofusques, igual te daré tu mostaza, como yo lo veo ambos ganamos, pero lo digo en serio, esa habitación debe limpiarse.

-Rayos, esta bien lo haré y más te vale no engañarme con lo que ya has prometido.

-Me parece que debería arreglar ese moño, ¿no lo crees?

Entonces tomó a su pequeño costal de huesos y lo llevó cargando hasta su habitación, si, no quedaba ninguna duda, cada vez se le ocurrían cosas más raras a Papyrus pero igual Sans confiaba en él y sentía que lo amaba ahora más que nunca


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, Celo, incesto y todas esas cosas que van juntas y que llevan a uno directamente al infierno ajajajaja.

_Esta noche no llegaré a casa, no me esperes despierto, es una orden._

\- Como lo ordene el Jefe.

Los mensajes de texto no escapaban a las normas impuestas por el hermano menor. Así que después de ver las palabras en la pantalla de su teléfono Sans apago la televisión y se dirigió a dormir en su cuarto, la cama de Papyrus no era de su gusto si el caso era dormir solo, así que solo se puso su pijama, es decir, una enorme camiseta del guardia real que había logrado adueñarse un día y se recostó en su cama dejando la puerta de su propio cuarto entreabierta por si acaso el otro esqueleto llegase mientras él aún dormía.

...

Temprano, aún de madrugada Papyrus regresaba de su deberes como miembro de la Guardia Real, estaba aburrido de simplemente completar algunos reportes con Undyne en Waterfall y ahora solo le interesaba llegar a su casa para ver que todo siguiera en orden como casi siempre; en cuanto pasó de la puerta pudo percibir un aroma extraño en la casa, un olor dulce era persistente en el aire, ¿acaso Sans había cocinado algo?... NO imposible!!, si de alguna virtud realmente carecía el mayor era precisamente la cocina, a él hasta el agua se le quemaba, en realidad los únicos recuerdos de momentos tortuosos al lado de su hermano después de librarse de su creador eran las horribles comidas del otro esqueleto, ese había sido su principal motivo para aprender a cocinar tan pronto como le fue posible y es que con Sans lo que no se quemaba, quedaba crudo o simplemente sabía a calcetines sucios.

Pero sin duda la casa olía como si alguien hubiera hecho algo parecido a la mermelada o como si hubiesen tomado la mermelada y la untaran en los muros; una rápida inspección por la cocina no revelaba nada, en la planta baja no estaba el origen de la esencia así que comenzó a subir las escaleras dándose cuenta bastante pronto que ahí podía sentir más fuerte el olor; al pasar por su cuarto se asomó al interior pero nada, su hermano no se encontraba ahí, seguramente estaba durmiendo en su habitación así que lentamente se encaminó y pudo notar que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, fue en ese lugar donde el fuerte aroma dulce prácticamente le golpeaba en la fosa nasal, era tan intenso que casi tuvo la necesidad de tomar una bocanada de aire antes de abrir más la puerta, pero algo había en ese olor que le parecía familiar, ya lo conocía pero ¿de donde? y entonces al mismo tiempo de abrir la puerta y ver a Sans sin ninguna sábana encima y con solo la playera que le había robado pudo recordar porque conocía esa esencia... el alma de su hermano, así sabía la culminación de su ser cada vez que le daba lengüetazos.

Sans parecía dormir incomodo y un fuerte rubor rojo se formaba en sus pómulos, al verlo de esta forma Papyrus terminó por atar los cabos,su hermano mayor había comenzado su periodo de Celo; sí en algunas ocasiones le pareció percibir ese olor antes pero de forma muy tenue, aunque nunca antes había visto al mayor en ese estado, el más bajo siempre era muy cuidadoso con ese tema y trataba a toda costa no dejarse a la vista del menor durante los pocos días que duraba este suceso.

-Sans... SANS!!!

-Paps... hmm ah, no puede ser!! sal de aquí no quiero que...

-¿No me quieres a tu lado en este momento? es un poco tarde para eso, toda la casa huele a mermelada de cereza pequeño tonto y siento que no puedo resistirme al olor.

Papyrus se colocó justo sobre Sans quien no pudo siquiera moverse del viejo colchón que hacía de cama, el celo era muy fuerte, el deseo por la búsqueda de satisfacción era más fuerte que la lógica y ahora que no había ningún impedimento para tener sexo con su hermano su mente era menos capaz de pensar en escapar de la situación.

-ahh~~ Paps no puedo más, en verdad te necesito, pero nunca antes quise que me vieras así, tenía tanto miedo, ahora solo quiero que me ayudes... por favor.

-Vaya vaya, así que el cachorrito pide mi ayuda, ay querido hermano no sabes lo que pides, estos días me daré un festín contigo.

La cara de Sans mostraba una expresión de asombro ahora más que nunca mientras veía como el guardia real se deshacía de toda su ropa tan rápido que si le hubiese aplicado más fuerza la hubiera roto, entonces este procedió a quitar la única prenda que vestía el esqueleto de menor tamaño, ah la vida le sonreía a ambos, este primer periodo de celo juntos no lo olvidarán jamás. Papyrus de inmediato dirigió una mano hacia la pelvis de su hermano para estimularlo, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó totalmente perplejo... el mayor siempre invocaba con su magia genitales masculinos ya que los esqueletos podrían optar por la forma que más les gustase para sus órganos ectoplásmicos, sin embargo algo era diferente en esta ocasión, en vez de un miembro erecto la magia de Sans había formado una entrada totalmente femenina.

\- ¿esto es en serio Sans? ¿una vagina?

-ughh!! basta Paps, no puedo controlarlo en este estado, no sé qué pasa, nunca había sido así cuando estaba yo solo, ahh~~ por favor apurate que ya siento que no puedo esperar más.

Por un momento Papyrus dudó sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no es que no lo supiera, pero se sentía un poco intimidado por la falta de práctica con este tipo de anatomía; lo primero que notó al tocar el nuevo tejido invocado por el otro esqueleto fue que estaba demasiado cálido al tacto al igual que lubricado sin duda por causa del celo, bueno, al menos se ahorraba el trabajo de preparar la entrada para él, lo otro que observó fue que Sans era incapaz de controlarse en absoluto, estaba retorciéndose de placer con solo haber pasado sus dedos ligeramente por el órgano entre las piernas del mencionado.

La combinación del olor, los sonidos saliendo de la boca del hermano mayor y la idea de probar algo totalmente nuevo con su amante estaban haciendo estragos en la cordura de Papyrus, estaba comenzando a sentir la urgente necesidad de dejar al otro sin poder caminar en una semana, lo tenía decidido ahora, justo lo que tuvo ganas de hacer la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Sans esta vez sí lo haría; comenzó por entrar de un solo movimiento en la muy sensible magia de su familiar.

-AAHH!! Paps, por favor... - su mente no podía formular lo que quería, su cuerpo estaba totalmente consumido por una fuerte necesidad de más placer, se sentía tan bien tener esta otra forma de intimar, no es que fuera mejor o más cómoda, era simplemente diferente.

Una vez adentro Papyrus tomó la cadera de su hermano y comenzó a embestir de forma enérgica y sin compasión, y él también podía sentirlo, esto era totalmente único, la forma en que su miembro se ajustaba al espacio creado por Sans lo tenía fascinado, era como si su pensamiento hubiese sido siempre el correcto, "estaban hechos el uno para el otro".

-Ah! Ah!- los gemidos del mayor no parecían tener fin, no iba a negar que esto lo estaba disfrutando a un nivel nunca antes sospechado- Paps, no pares te lo suplico.

-Debería estar completamente loco para querer detenerme.

Aunque sí se detuvo por unos instantes pero solo para pasar sus brazos por debajo de la columna de Sans y poder levantarlo, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre su miembro; ahora los movimientos se había vuelto más lentos por la posición sin embargo estaban más cerca el uno del otro, cada pequeño roce cada embestida era de lo mejor que podían experimentar ya que el menor también estaba cediendo ante el instinto debido a la esencia que despedía el pequeño cuerpo que estaba abrazando, era un efecto como el de las feromonas.

-HEY!! no tan fuerte cachorrito!- En un instante Sans se abandonó por completo a sus más bajos instintos y comenzó a morder las clavículas de Papyrus con cierta voracidad.

-Hnnn~~ tu tambien tienes buen sabo...-fue inútil, un encendido beso que involucraba sus lenguas cayó las palabras el mayor y buena parte de sus gemidos- Aaaahh paps, ya no puedo más...

Papyrus estaba casi al límite, toda la experiencia en sí era demasiado hasta para él, haber reclamado el cuerpo de Sans durante su celo era algo que no había alcanzado a deslumbrar cuando su nuevo tipo de relación surgió. Pero ni tardo ni mucho menos perezoso comenzó a mover las caderas del más bajo en movimientos circulares sobre su miembro estimulandolos a los dos de una forma más placentera.

Por fin el clímax de ambos llegó.

Sans no parecía tan cansado como en otras ocasiones pero al parecer su mente comenzaba a perderse en alguna clase de estado de semi-inconsciencia, estaba dejando que su hermano moviera su cuerpo a voluntad, no importaba, sabía de antemano que solo con él estaba totalmente a salvo, solo con ese granuja podría dejarse así de expuesto.

-Creí que tendrías más energía tratándose de tu celo huesos flojos ¿acaso todo el trabajo tengo que hacerlo yo mismo?

-... Paps... te amo tanto...

-Basta, descansa antes de que el apetito te despierte otra vez, esta vez serás totalmente mio.

\----------------------------------

_Ring Ring..._

_-Maldita sea Papyrus ¿donde diablos estas? llevo una hora esperando para entrenar!!!_

_-No me esperes ni me busques en varios días, el maldito enano me contagio un resfriado de los mil demonios y no podré ir a trabajar._

_-Ahg pero que asco... más te vale no salir de tu casa hasta que no estés esparciendo tu estúpidas bacterias por todo el Underground._

_-Y a ti más te vale mantener esta pocilga en orden hasta que logré recuperarme._

_\-------------------------------_

-Hehehehe, ¿un resfriado? ¿enserio se lo creyó?

-No hay nada que Undyne deteste más que a los enfermos, le da asco solo de pensar estar cerca de alguien resfriado o algo parecido.

-Buena esa entonces paps, pero mejor sigue cuidándome de mi resfriado que comienzo a sentir que tengo una recaida.

-Mira nada más que cachorrito más travieso, bueno, ya que insistes...

Era solo el primer día de al menos tres que le esperaban al par de hermanos encerrados en su casa haciendo de las suyas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo ;)


	11. Chapter 11

El sonido del movimiento cerca de él logró despertarlo a pesar de estar totalmente cansado, después de tres días de dejar libre todos sus mas bajos deseos e instintos lo dejaron al borde del agotamiento, de hecho apenas pudo abrir los ojos, la cama estaba aún tibia y ni qué decir de las sábanas, todo estaba tan cálido y en calma que no quería levantarse,sin embargo alcanzó a abrir sus ojos para ver a su hermano parado frente al armario colocando su traje de batalla.

-¿Paps?

-Hey cachorrito, te ves molido... no hay problema tu jefe sabe que no te presentaras a trabajar hoy.

-Pero... si tu eres mi jefe... hehehe, buena esa Paps.

-Agh...-las malas bromas de Sans ya parecían contagiosas- Lo mejor es que te quedes por esta vez en casa, tienes muy poca estamina y después de toda la actividad y la magia que absorbe el celo es seguro que apenas y podrás moverte.

-Gracias Papyrus aprecio el gesto, no llegues muy tarde, te estaré esperando- enseguida se acomodó nuevamente para seguir durmiendo pero aún alcanzó a sentir como los dientes de Papyrus depositaban un beso en el costado de su cráneo.

...

El dulce aroma de Sans se había desvanecido, era la prueba irrefutable que el Celo había terminado por fin y que ambos podían regresar a sus vidas normales; en cuanto el menor de los hermanos terminó sus deberes como Guardia Real, es decir, vigilar que los monstruos se mataran lo menos posible entre ellos, se fue directo a su casa, si sus cálculos no le fallaban quizá su hermano aún seguiría durmiendo pues estaba totalmente seguro que esta vez sí se había excedido con la cantidad de actividad a la que lo sometió durante estos días.

Siempre es satisfactorio darse cuenta cuando uno tiene la razón y Papyrus la tuvo una vez más, la casa seguía tal y como la dejo por la mañana, aunque no le parecía tan sano y bueno que Sans hubiese dormido un día entero, aunque por otro lado no podía dejar de culparse un poco; lo mejor era dejar esos pensamientos de lado y preparar algo para que comiera ese perezoso, lo más probable es que ni siquiera a eso se hubiera levantado. Una vez que terminó de preparar su deliciosa lasagna para la cena se dirigió a su habitación para despertar al mayor.

-SANS!!- ja, los viejos hábitos son los más difíciles de abandonar- vamos montón de huesos flojos es hora de que te levantes.

-¿Papyrus, que no te ibas a ir a trabajar?- su voz aún tenía cierto tono somnoliento.

-No es posible que en verdad hayas dormido el día entero, estoy de vuelta del trabajo, ya es de noche y será mejor que al menos te levantes a darte un baño y a cenar.

-humm~~~(bostezo) ¿ya es de noche? ufff que siesta más larga hehehe, no te preocupes me daré un baño rápido y bajo a comer enseguida- al parecer las largas horas de sueño habían repuesto las fuerzas del esqueleto más bajo, sin embargo sentía el cuerpo pesado y su magia también daba una sensación extraña, quizá seguía cansado en cierta forma.

Papyrus se quedó en el cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa más cómoda, mientras que Sans se dirigía al baño, donde al entrar se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que su hermano hizo instalar en ese lugar, una de sus pequeñas perversiones que surgieron al iniciar sus actividades amorosas; frente al espejo el mayor comenzó a quitarse la pijama y al terminar de sacar la prenda en cuestión vislumbro un extraño brillo en la parte central de su cuerpo.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!!! NO PUEDE SER!!!

El menor de los hermanos salió corriendo disparado hacía el cuarto de baño donde la vista también lo dejó estupefacto; sabía que los esqueletos al no tener tejidos blandos podían invocar con el uso de su magia partes con diferente consistencia, clara muestra eran los órganos reproductores que usaban durante el acto sexual, pero ahora el cuerpo de Sans había cambiado de una forma extraña, la zona desde la parte baja de sus costillas hasta el área superior de su pelvis estaba recubierta de un rojo tejido ectoplásmico. En el momento en que el mayor sintió la mirada de su hermano sobre él también volteo a verlo, su mirada no podía ser otra más que de asombro y cierta incredulidad, podía sentir su alma palpitar fuertemente dentro de sus costillas.

-Papyrus... yo no imaginaba que...- se estaba quedando sin palabras, mientras que el otro esqueleto no entendía lo que estaba viendo.

-¿qué pasa? ¿qué significa esto?

-¿no lo entiendes?... el celo... nunca pensé que yo podía quedar... no, esto no es posible, no tan pronto...

-Sans no me molestaría si me explicaras por qué has construido un abdomen, sinceramente no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada, veía que los huesos de su hermano comenzaban a temblar ligeramente y trató de acercarse de la manera más tranquila que pudo, sabía perfectamente que los nervios de su hermano eran frágiles debido al estrés originado de sus traumas e inseguridades.

El esqueleto más bajo parecía haber perdido la voz por completo, pero ahora su hermano menor ya se encontraba tan cerca de él cómo era posible, este lograba ver con más detenimiento el tejido blando en el tórax de Sans, era rojo pero traslúcido, parecía cálido sin embargo no se atrevía a tocarlo, sentía que no podía dejar de verlo... entonces notó que había algo flotando dentro del ectoplasma, era como un pequeño punto oscuro, demasiado pequeño para tener una forma definida, de igual forma estaba rodeado por un cierta condensación de magia de la cual salía un pequeño hilo que conectaba con el alma del mayor.

\- Paps, creo que yo... ughh ¿como te lo explico?

-Oye... eso de ahí, ¿es acaso un alma unida a la tuya?- cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver la expresión preocupada del más bajo, si eso era un alma y tomando en cuenta que el celo apenas había terminando...

Papyrus estaba uniendo los cabos sueltos, pero se quería negar a la posibilidad ¿como era posible que en el primer celo que había compartido con Sans hubiera podido dejarlo cargando con un bebé? oh por todas la estrellas en el cielo!!!! había dejado a su hermano embarazado en en tan solo un intento!!.

-¿PAPS QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?!!! oh por Asgore no es posible que este embarazado!

La mandíbula de Papyrus había caído totalmente y sus pupilas desaparecieron de sus cuencas tambien, Sans seguía diciéndole algo que ya no lograba escuchar, su mente había salido dispara a una velocidad insospechada; un bebé, un alma nueva dentro del cuerpo de su hermano mayor, una vida nueva, ¿cómo pudo suceder? bueno esa parte era más que obvia.

-PAPS!!!- Sans sentía que todos sus huesos temblaban, estaba al filo de un ataque de pánico, su hermano no respondía por más que lo llamaba, pero cuando sentía que las fuerzas le abandonaban pudo notar que Papyrus volvía en sí- ¿que vamos a hacer?

-Lo primero es tranquilizarnos los dos, sobre todo tú, en ese estado no puedo permitir que...- apenas lo había descubierto y ya se estaba preocupando por él y por la pequeña alma en su interior, ¿acaso su instinto ya le estaba haciendo una mala pasada?- Cachorro, vamos a ser padres!!

Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de los ojos de Sans, su ahora amante y pareja estaba realmente emocionado, por un momento dudó de la reacción que estaba teniendo el guardia real pero ahora ya no, Papyrus parecía complacido y feliz, se estaba preocupando por él; entonces el más alto se arrodillo por completo envolviendo al más bajo en un delicado abrazo, nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro al tocarlo, era como si sintiera que ahora los huesos de su hermano estuvieran hechos de cristal.

-Oh Sans!! mi cachorrito, estas son buenas aunque inesperadas noticias- se separó un poco para poder ver nuevamente el abdomen del otro, no era muy prominente, bastante plano a decir verdad, la nueva alma era muy pequeña como para hacer que el tejido fuera más grande- la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué hacer en esta situación ¿qué sabes tú de estos temas?

-Yo tampoco sé mucho- un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro del mayor- nadie me dijo todos lo detalles sobre el tema, solo sé cosas muy básicas... Papyrus, esto es algo muy serio, también es riesgoso, nadie debe saberlo, yo nunca he visto a algún monstruo mostrándose así ante los demás, este es un estado muy vulnerable.

-Tienes razón debemos ser muy cuidadosos pero también necesitamos más información y solo se me ocurre alguien a quien podemos preguntar al respecto.

-Espero que no estarás hablando de Alphys.

-Si, ella es la única científica, además nos beneficiaria tenerla de aliada en este momento.

-¿Y como vas a hacer que coopere? y peor aún ¿como explicaremos esto? tendríamos que decir la verdad sobre nosotros, esto es demasiado peligroso, me niego.

-Tranquilo, yo me haré cargo de todo, la solución está en Undyne, estoy seguro que esas dos están una situación muy parecida a la nuestra y si eso es verdad su silencio será pagado con el nuestro.

Sans aun temblaba un poco de los nervios, la emoción y un poco de debilidad combinados, el menor lo notó.

-Muy bien lo mejor será que vayas a la ducha y después a cenar, de hoy en adelante debes estar bien alimentado, y no comer más de esa porqueria grasienta que sirven el bar de mala muerte de tu "amigo" ese.

-HEY!!- la mirada de su hermano seguía algo fija en su nuevo tejido blando, lo que hizo lo ruborizarse- oye si sigues mirando tanto te vas a quedar ciego hehehehe, esta bien enseguida bajo y tranquilo estoy embarazado no enfermo, puedes... hum... ya sabes, bajarme para que hagas mis cosas.

-Ah sí claro, más vale que tengas cuidado donde pisas.

Uff estos meses iban a ser algo largos bajo la estricta supervisión de Papyrus, pero después de la sorpresa inicial Sans se sentía feliz, su mundo se estaba levantando después de tanta devastación y sufrimiento, el universo se conjuraba a su favor, solo deseaba que su suerte no se acabara.


	12. Chapter 12

El movimiento circular de su mano sobre el abdomen del otro se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeña compulsión que no lograba frenar cada vez que lo tenía entre sus brazos, menos aún cuando lo único en lo que lograba pensar en todo el día era en él.

-Y entonces ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Undyne?

Hasta los pensamientos de Papyrus estaban totalmente desconectados, recordó que le estaba diciendo a Sans que ese mismo día se había decidido a hablar con Undyne para poner sobre aviso a Alphys respecto a una visita que le harían en el laboratorio, todo con motivo de...

***Más temprano ese día***

Por la mañana ambos hermanos habían caminado juntos hasta la estación de vigilancia de Sans, desde el descubrimiento hecho por ambos después del Celo su rutina tuvo que cambiar en varias formas, para empezar el menor ahora acompañaba al otro de camino a su trabajo y de vuelta a casa al terminar la jornada, la comunicación vía mensajes se volvió más constante, y ahora el mayor ponía un verdadero esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido en la pequeña estructura de madera donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, lo cual lograba gracias a una gran cantidad de libros y comida que Sans almacenó para tener otras opciones de entretenerse y también cuidar de tener energía durante esta etapa tan inesperada de su vida.

Luego de dejar a su hermano Papyrus se dirigió a Waterfall, el día anterior le dijo a Undyne que lo esperara en su casa para discutir unos temas en privado; la guerrera no se sorprendía que el guardia real le pidiera algo así, muchas veces hacían lo mismo para hacer revisiones sobre el comportamiento de los monstruos en sus respectivas áreas, además como eran amigos de tanto tiempo en ocasiones también hablaban de trivialidades, aunque Papyrus no le había contado sobre el estatus de su relación con Sans, esta vez se vería totalmente obligado a ello, esperaba no equivocarse al confiar en ella, la conocía desde que eran apenas unos niños y aunque eran lo que podía considerarse buenos amigos el menor de los hermanos creía que no era lo más prudente hablar de estos temas tan abiertamente.

Esta vez no había opción, era por un bien mayor.

-Hey saco de huesos!! al fin llegas, pasa, más vales que no vengas a querer hacerme perder el tiempo solamente.

-No creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo pescado apestoso. 

-Bueno pues entonces ponte cómodo y dime qué información nueva me tienes hoy.

Papyrus no estaba muy seguro de donde empezar, pero igual recordaba que él también poseía cierta información por si acaso era necesario llegar hasta al chantaje.

-Undyne, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy serio y del que espero tu absoluta discreción.

-Bueno, tu sabes que este lugar es perfectamente seguro y es bien sabido que de ser necesario nada saldrá de estas paredes.

-Sé perfectamente que tu y Alphys están en una situación sentimental...

-¿a dónde pretendes llegar sacando esta información a colación Papyrus?

-Como iba diciendo- dijo tratando de hacerse de valor para continuar- se que las dos están en una relación amorosa, nunca ha sido un secreto para mi- uff, si las ojos fueran pistolas el esqueleto seguramente ya estaría muerto en el suelo de la casa de la mujer pez- sin embargo tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo de carácter público, no busco afectar tu imagen en ningún sentido, ni la de ella. 

-Entonces si solo ibas a decirme eso no veo el caso de tu visita ni mucho menos veo a dónde va... espera, ¿no me digas que tú también tienes una relación?, jajajaja el Gran y Temible Papyrus, dejame adivinar, seguro volviste con Mettaton.

La cara de Papyrus era un total y absoluto poema, la sola idea de volver con el robot más pretencioso del subsuelo le hizo pensar que de tener estomago seguro se le estaría revolviendo.

-JA! eso está más que muerto y zanjado, pero si, estoy con alguien y en nuestra situación actual necesito de la cooperación de Alphys.

-Explicate.

-La persona con la que me termine relacionando es... Sans.

-... ¿el enano?... no, espera ya déjate de bromas grandisimo imbecil, pero si lo detestas y es tu hermano y en todo caso si así fuera- eso ultimo lo dijo al ver la expresión firme en la cara de Papyrus, estaba casi segura que no se trataba de una broma, además el alto esqueleto no tenía esa clase de sentido del humor- no tendrías porque contármelo, a menos que quieras consejos amorosos jajajaja.

-Undyne! esto es serio, Sans y yo hemos mantenido esto en secreto por un tiempo y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo peligroso que es andar por ahí mostrandoles a todos tu mayor debilidad!!- solo entonces Undyne comenzó a sopesar la delicadez del tema- además tenemos una reputación que mantener, y todo que perder si alguien lo descubre.

\- Ya veo, bueno, ya que tu no dirás nada sobre mi relación yo tampoco haré pública la tuya, pero dime entonces ¿en donde entra Alphys en todo esto? 

Ahora venía la parte realmente complicada de explicar y el verdadero motivo de su visita, así que Papyrus le contó a grandes rasgos lo que hasta ahora había vivido al lado de Sans hasta llegar a la parte que más le preocupaba... el embarazo.

-Así que ahora necesito que tu novia vea a Sans, no puedo permitir que esto continúe sin saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando, yo no sé casi nada sobre estos temas y él tampoco, por eso creí conveniente pedir que ella le haga un monitoreo al huesos flojos.

-ya veo, bueno yo me encargaré de ponerla al corriente... fuhuhuhu, cuando esa loca se entere de todo esto.

-Undyne!! discreción por favor!!!

\---------------------------

La gran puerta del laboratorio estaba justo frente a ellos, esperando porque Alphys les diera entrada al lugar, se podía notar que el más bajo de ellos estaba batallando contra sus nervios, el sudor ya cubría parte de su cráneo conforme esperaban afuera.

-Jefe ¿estás seguro de que esto no es una trampa?- mientras lo decía no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su abdomen.

-Undyne ya la ha puesto sobre aviso, y no te preocupes, si algo parece sospechoso no me detendré por nada para protegerte.

Sans estaba a punto de protestar cuando pudieron escuchar la voz de Alphys por medio del altavoz diciéndoles que podían entrar al laboratorio; una vez adentro se encontraron primero con la Capitana de la Guardia Real, quien les mostró el camino a una serie de habitaciones donde era obvio que harían el chequeo al mayor de los hermanos.

Papyrus estaba sentado cerca de la entrada y miraba constantemente a su hermano sobre la mesa de exploraciones en el improvisado consultorio de la científica real, el otro había comenzado a columpiar sus piernas con el afán de dejar que su mente se dispersara un poco con el movimiento; luego de esperar un tiempo en ese lugar vieron entrar a Alphys, con su bata y sus extraños lentes con espirales.

-Muy bien Sans, d-dejame ver que tenemos debajo de esa ropa- directamente al punto, al fin y al cabo tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse también. 

Con la cara más roja que nunca el nombrado volteo a ver al guardia real quien solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que hiciera lo que le pedían, así que sin más y con manos temblorosas Sans se sacó el suéter de cuello de tortuga dejando ver su abdomen ectoplásmico con una muy pequeña alma nueva en su interior.

-humm, ahora r-recuéstate en la mesa, tengo que hacer una inspección- una vez que el esqueleto más bajo se recostó vio que Alphys ya estaba a su lado y comenzaba a dar pequeños toques a su barriga, se sentía incómodo, su espacio invadido y temeroso de lo que esa cientifica loca pudiera hacerle algo a su pequeño nonato- quien pudiera imaginarlo, p-pensar que he tenido una buena fuente de Yaoi tan cerca y s-sin saberlo, ustedes dos no han perdido el tiempo en absoluto.

-ALPHYS!!!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

-Solo dinos si hay algún problema y lo que necesitamos hacer de ahora en adelante lagartija loca- dijo Papyrus totalmente irritado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba cerca de la mesa de exploración.

-B-bien, por el momento todo parece normal, he b-buscado algo de información con respecto a su raza, aunque es muy poca, s-sin embargo como en cualquier gestación deben tomar ciertas precauciones.

-¿Cómo cuales?- esta vez la pregunta surgió de Sans

-T-te daré algunas vitaminas para que tu feto se desarrolle adecuadamente, además te mandaré calcio para evitar que tus huesos se debiliten debido a la magia que se desvía hacia el alma en formación, t-trata de evitar excederte en actividades físicas o en el uso de tu magia, debes mejorar tu alimentación y por cierto, no dejes que nadie s-sepa sobre esto, nunca se sabe que loco pueda querer tomar ventaja al respecto.

-Entendido, yo me encargaré que él tome sus medicamentos, y tú más vale que te vistas de una buena vez- pero para entonces Sans ya había comenzado a buscar su ropa faltante- Alphys, más vale que esto no salga de aquí o de lo contrario...

-Mi chica no es ninguna soplona grandísimo pedazo de animal!!- en el momento justo Undyne había entrado al consultorio para defender a su pareja- además esta locación también es segura, nada de lo que sucede en este lugar es de conocimiento público.

-Perfecto, ahora solo esperaremos por esas vitaminas para poder salir de aquí.

-Para mantener todo b-bajo control y debido a que ninguno de nosotros está muy familiarizados con esta situación l-lo mejor es que vengan a chequeos cada dos semanas.

-¿venir aquí cada dos semanas? ughh, detesto este jodido lugar y ahora tengo que venir tan seguido, bueno todo sea por no arruinar esto- Sans no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su parte media, no quería decirles lo terriblemente abrumado que se sentía, pero una vez que vió que ninguna de las dos chicas los habían juzgado por su situación hizo el esfuerzo por dejar ir sus preocupaciones y enfocar su energía para mantener esa pequeña alma saludable.

...

Una vez que su visita al laboratorio hubo terminado ambos esqueletos se dirigían a su casa con una pequeña provisión de pastillas que Papyrus se encargaría hacer tomar de forma casi religiosa a su hermano mayor.

-Alphys ¿en verdad esta todo bien? bueno ya sabes ¿con Sans?

-P-por ahora si, espero que su cuerpo soporte la gestación, por lo que he encontrado en sus registros sé que el Doc. hizo muchas pruebas en él, y-yo en verdad espero que nada de eso afecte en t-todo esto.

-Es mejor no decirles, no debemos darles más preocupaciones al respecto... así que Yaoi... jajajaja, ojala pudiera haber visto la cara de imbécil que seguramente puso Papyrus.

-No tanto como Sans, ya parecía un tomate maduro jajajaja.

...

Ya cerca de Snowdin un alto esqueleto que caminaba junto a su hermano no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonoro estornudo.

-Cuidado Jefe, quizá ese par de locas están hablando de ti.

-Agghh par de... Achuu!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajajaja que sentimientos tan raros al volver a leer esto, hay cosas que muero por cambiar, pero no lo haré porque a la ves me trae recuerdos de una época en la que me estaba reencontrando conmigo misma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene temas delicados, si no quieren spoilers pueden seguir, pero si prefieren estar sobre aviso entonces pasen a ver antes la notas al final.

_"El tiempo es relativo"_

Ese era el nuevo mantra de Papyrus, se lo repetía a sí mismo cada vez que sentía su mente a punto de estallar, lo cual pasaba muy a menudo durante los últimos tres meses de su vida, los cuales se estaban convirtiendo en los más largos también.

Por las mañanas Sans se sentía incapaz de comer absolutamente nada debido a las náuseas, pero en cuanto estas pasaban terminaba por devorar casi todas sus provisiones; más tarde comenzaba a quejarse sobre si sería la madre más fea del subsuelo, solo tonterías, lo peor era por las tardes cuando estaban a solas, se había vuelto de lo más empalagoso con su hermano y aunque el menor era consciente que la verdadera naturaleza del otro era en realidad muy amorosa debía confesar que con esos ataques de hormonas ya comenzaba a sentir que estaba al borde de un coma diabético. Si, _"El tiempo es relativo",_ de cualquier forma esto solo era una fase más y tenía que afrontarla.

Sin embargo fuera de esos momentos bastante triviales Papyrus igual notó que había días en los que Sans despertaba tan lleno de energía que seguramente podría correr hasta las ruinas y de vuelta sin cansarse, en cambio en otros apenas era capaz de mover siquiera un dedo y cuando se lo comentó a Alphys ella le dijo que era probable que fuera por la forma en que la nueva alma estaba absorbiendo la magia de Sans, pero que era algo arriesgado hacer algo que cambiase el flujo de la misma.

**\---------------------------**

Una mañana Papyrus bajó temprano como siempre a preparar el desayuno mientras que su hermano aún dormía, le pareció que este sería uno de esos días malos en los que el mayor apenas podía moverse fuera de la cama, lo vio dormir por un poco de tiempo y vio que su cara mostraba una expresión de incomodidad, de igual forma se dispuso a hacer algo de comer para tratar de aliviarlo.

Ese era el día de descanso de ambos, así que no había prisas ni tampoco tendría que dar excusas ante los perros por la ausencia de Sans en su puesto de trabajo, los dos iban a permanecer todo el tiempo en casa sin ninguna preocupación.

El menor bajo y cuando apenas comenzaba a preparar algo de café alcanzó a ver que su hermano ya bajaba de la habitación que compartían, caminaba lento e incluso parecía fatigado, pero alcanzó a llegar al comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas.

-No te ves muy bien cachorrito, ¿quieres que llame a Alphys?

-No lo sé- Sans podía sentir su magia totalmente revuelta en su interior, algo definitivamente no se sentía bien, pero tampoco quería oponerse a la idea de un chequeo- creo que no sería una mala idea... ughh, me siento demasiado mareado, creo que volveré a la cama.

Con el mayor apenas levantándose de la silla Papyrus ya comenzaba a buscar el número de Alphys para hacer la llamada, cuando la inicio pudo ver que Sans se había quedado parado solo al lado del comedor, no sabía que estaba pasando pero notaba que su hermano no se movía mucho, hasta que escucho que comenzaba a jadear, se acercó rápidamente solo para ver que el más bajo tenía una mano puesta sobre su abdomen y que parecía no poder atrapar el aire en cada bocanada, era como si se estuviera sofocando; a pesar de no tener pulmones los esqueletos necesitan hacer pasar el aire hacía sus almas, todo es asunto de la magia.

-Sans! ¿que pasa?

No hubo respuesta , el aire seguía sin poder pasar de forma adecuada por su boca, podía verlo esforzándose por mantenerse incluso de pie; en el momento en que pensaba volver a hablar con su hermano pudo escuchar la voz de Alphys a través de la bocina del teléfono.

-...¿Papyrus?... hola...

-Alphys! algo le sucede a Sans, ven pronto!

Entonces Sans cayó de rodillas al piso, el guardia real atendía en ese momento el teléfono y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener su caída, ahora respiraba más lentamente pero la expresión en su rostro dejaba ver claramente que estaba sufriendo de un intenso dolor.

-... Paps... a-yu-da...- su voz era apenas un susurro.

A pesar de la playera negra que usaba el mayor Papyrus pudo ver que su magia brillaba de forma intermitente en la parte central de su hermano, así que rápidamente dejó el celular sobre la mesa y le quitó la oscura prenda para ver mejor qué estaba pasando... lo que vio fue el tejido y el alma de Sans brillar de forma errática; era una visión aterradora, sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón invertido de su hermano podría dejar de brillar definitivamente, no sabía realmente qué hacer y notó cómo trataba de ponerse nuevamente en pie pero incluso este solo esfuerzo había sido demasiado para el pequeño, pues ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas y manos haciendo todo lo posible por no caer al suelo por completo.

-Papyrus voy enseguida, llegare lo más pronto que pueda- la lejana voz en el telefono termino de decir esto para colgar la llamada.

-Sans tranquilizate, trata de respirar más lento, vamos yo sé que puedes hacerlo, respira por favor, Alphys ya viene.

De inmediato el mayor dejó de jadear y cerró fuertemente los ojos dejando salir un gemido de verdadero dolor... "el tiempo es relativo"... y lo que para Sans fue una eternidad para Papyrus fue un simple parpadeo.

Cuando finalmente el dolor cedió abrió los ojos solo para quedar verdaderamente horrorizado; una pequeña cantidad de polvo estaba justo debajo de él y el tejido ectoplásmico en su parte media había desaparecido por completo, no quedaba un solo rastro de todo aquello que soñó para su futuro.

-no... no...NO NOOO!!!- gritar, necesitaba gritar, porque ahora su dolor físico no existía pero daba paso a un fuerte sufrimiento mental, así que comenzó a dar unos gritos desgarradores, gritos llenos de toda su amargura y desolación.

Papyrus nunca había sentido miedo de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez sentía en su alma temor, estaba seguro que si en este momento no lograba calmar a Sans terminaría cayendo en la locura o peor aún convirtiéndose en polvo justo frente a sus ojos. Las palabras carecían de sentido en esta ocasión, que podría decirle para calmarlo cuando era lógico que ambos habían perdido la más grande ilusión de sus vidas, lo único que su alma le pedía era quitar al amor de su vida de ese lugar, así que lo levantó del piso y lo cargó entre forcejeos del otro para llevarlo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron a su habitación.

Una vez en la cama Papyrus trataba inútilmente de calmarlo, su hermano no dejaba de retorcerse y gritar a todo pulmón con sus manos fuertemente cerradas sobre sus cuencas; seguro que cualquier monstruo pasando fuera de la casa podría escucharlo, sin embargo eso no importaba, quizá pensarían que el guardia real estaría reprendiendo a su tonto hermano subordinado... nadie hubiera imaginado el verdadero motivos de esos horribles gritos. 

...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? es probable que unos veinte minutos, esos minutos fueron agonizantes, Sans no lograba calmarse, aunque sus gritos ya no resonaban tanto porque comenzaba a quedarse sin voz; fue entonces que el menor alcanzó a escuchar que tocaban insistentemente la puerta de su casa, así que corrió directo a la entrada.

Las caras de sus amigas estaban llenas de preocupación, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que ese par pudieran tener esa clase de consideración por ellos, aunque lo más probable era porque ellas entendían la situación tan complicada en la cual se encontraban ambas parejas.

-Rápido, arriba en la primera habitación!! Vamos...

-No Papyrus, tu quédate aquí abajo, Undyne ven a ayudarme un poco, te necesitare para que lo controlemos- los gritos de Sans aún eran audibles desde la planta baja- es mejor que tú nos esperes aquí, te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda.

Ambas mujeres subieron a la habitación con una mochila que llevaba la Capitana en su espalda, mientras que el alto esqueleto miró la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, sin embargo en ese breve instante en el que aún percibía algunos sonidos dentro de su cuarto le parecía que todo era una simple pesadilla, algo irreal, esto seguramente no le estaba sucediendo y tratando de convencerse de esos pensamientos miró a su alrededor... la visión de algo grisáceo regado en el suelo de la sala le hizo comprender de golpe que esto no era ningún mal sueño, era su realidad la cual resumía en un solo pensamiento _"Sans ha perdido a nuestro bebé"._

Para tratar de calmar su angustia se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo entre las gavetas, al fin después de revisar por poco tiempo encontró un pequeño frasco de vidrio y tras asegurarse de que estaba limpio lo llevó consigo a la sala, pues estaba seguro no que podría dejar el polvo tirado en el piso, ni tampoco tenía el alma tan podrida como para tirarlo a la basura o por el fregadero; lo que se haría con esa pequeña cantidad de polvo era una decisión que necesitaban tomar ambos, bueno, al menos si es que Sans no perdía la cordura en el proceso.

Después de limpiar cada pequeña partícula que pudo encontrar a la vista cerró el frasco y lo puso sobre la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras miraba el recipiente, pensando en su propio dolor, pero de igual forma dándose cuenta que él no podía darse el lujo de dejarse abandonar a ese sentimiento, en este momento su hermano necesitaba tanto de él, Papyrus tendría que ser la roca en la cual se apoyará la cansada alma del mayor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: descripción de un aborto, ataque de pánico, sentimientos negativos hacia uno mismo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un tanto triste, es el after a los eventos del aborto espontáneo que sufrió Sans... pero además veremos el efecto que todo esto tendrá en Papyrus.

El silencio siempre se le apetecía irresistible y esperar, ser paciente en específico no era su fuerte, sin embargo en esta ocasión no tenía otra alternativa, además estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó cuando alguien ya estaba a su lado, fue el ligero toque en su hombro el que lo sacó de su estado meditativo.

-Papyrus... ¿estas bien?- mala elección de pregunta, sin duda Undyne estaba equivocada si creía escuchar una respuesta positiva, con solo ver la cara de su amigo pudo advertir que no sería necesario que le contestara.

-¿Cómo está Sans? necesito saber como está.

-Alphys logró tranquilizarlo, está haciendo un chequeo pero... bueno, creo que es más que obvio lo que sucedió, ¿quieres... hablar de eso?- y mientras terminaba la pregunta vio el pequeño frasco con polvo sobre la mesa.

-No, quiero verlo... necesito verlo.

-Espera solo un poco Alphys no debe tardar en venir.

Y tal como la Capitana dijo Alphys salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse en dirección a los dos monstruos pertenecientes a la Guardia Real; su cara delataba que tenía algo serio que decirle al alto esqueleto.

-Tuve que d-darle un calmante de lo contrario no hubiera cooperado en absoluto... Papyrus escuchame bien, no debes descuidar a tu hermano, debe seguir alimentándose bien y mas tarde te mandaré con U-undyne otro tipo de vitaminas, e-esta muy debil por lo sucedido.

-¿puedo ir a verlo?

-Si, p-pero no lo fuerces mucho, todo esto lo tiene muy perturbado, en unos días o en cuanto él se sienta m-mejor debes llevarlo al laboratorio c-creo que será necesario hacerle algunos análisis a su magia. 

Después de eso los comentarios de ambas chicas carecían de importancia, necesitaba subir de inmediato a su cuarto y revisar el estado de querido hermano pero ya; al parecer tanto Undyne como Alphys se dieron cuenta que Papyrus no dejaba de ver hacía la parte superior de la casa, así que decidieron retirarse para darles algo de espacio a los esqueletos.

...

Por fin, después de despedir a la pareja de monstruos se dirigió directo a su habitación, preparado para lo que fuese que iba a encontrar en su interior; le sorprendió ver a Sans despierto y sentado en la cama, tenía la mirada perdida y su manos caían sobre su regazo, al parecer alguna de las chicas le puso una playera roja para evitar ver la falta del tejido ectoplásmico en su parte media.

-Sans...

-A-alphys dice... que estas clase de cosas... a veces simplemente suceden...- grandes goterones de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por la mejillas de Sans, su voz se escuchaba roca por tanto abuso que le había dado pero a pesar de eso continuó hablando- que nosotros no hicimos nada mal... que... 

-Tranquilo cachorrito, lo sé-Papyrus sentía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no era momento para mostrarse débil ante su hermano, necesitaba ser fuerte por ambos.

El guardia real se aproximó aún más a la cama y terminó por abrazar al esqueleto más bajo, y mientras lo hacía el otro no pudo evitar llorar, al menos esta forma de expresar su dolor era más sana que por la que había optado un poco más temprano.

Ambos esqueletos permanecieron encerrados en esa habitación por el resto del día, totalmente en silencio y abrazados fuertemente. Esa noche las pesadillas volvieron a atormentar al más bajo, algo que ya no sucedía desde que ambos dormían juntos.

\---------------------------------------------

Una vez más la dicotomía que representaba Sans le sorprendía a Papyrus, fuerte y débil a la vez; durante los primeros días después del incidente el mayor de los hermanos permaneció sumamente debilitado y perdido en sus pensamientos, acosado por el dolor durante el día y por los terrores nocturnos, sin embargo después de esos breves días la salud de este había progresado tanto que una semana y media más tarde ambos lograban regresar a su trabajo habitual, aunque ese episodio en sus vida aun estaba sin cerrarse por completo. Todavía se trataban con algo de cariño aunque cosas habituales comenzaban a faltar, era más que obvio que algo cambió entre los dos, pero ni ellos mismos lograban entender que era, así terminaron optando por algo que ya tenían tiempo sin hacer...esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos uno del otro para no preocuparse más de lo habitual... GRAVE ERROR.

Durante la ausencia de los hermanos Undyne les dijo a la guardia canina de Snowdin que Papyrus tenía que ocuparse de cierto papeleo atrasado que la Capitana había encontrado recientemente y que por su parte la Científica Real Había requerido de la cooperación de Sans en su laboratorio; pensó que si argumentaba que ambos o alguno de los dos estaban enfermos eso podría crear sospechas por parte de los perros o que quizá lo verían como una oportunidad para sacar ventaja de la situación. Pero a pesar de ese esfuerzo por parte la mujer pez los canes comenzaban a dudar de la capacidad de liderazgo de ambos, quizá podría ser momento de cambios.

...

Después de todo un día de ponerse al corriente con la mayor parte de los asuntos que dejó sin atender en Snowdin Papyrus se dirigía hacia la estación de vigilancia de su hermano mayor; al acercarse pudo notar que él no se encontraba sentado en su puesto, inmediatamente una intensa preocupación apresó su alma haciéndola sentir sumamente pesada. Cuando llegó a la pequeña estructura de madera vio un rastro de huellas alejándose en dirección al bosque, las pisadas correspondían a Sans y... los perros. 

El guardia real daba gracias a las estrellas por el hecho de poseer esas largas piernas y una buena condición física, pues llegó pronto al lugar donde los perros creían haber acorralado a Sans... manada de idiotas... 

-Así que creen que pueden saltar la autoridad del Jefe y la mía de paso! pero que monton de pendejos son!

-La autoridad del Jefe no es la que discutimos...-dijo Dogaressa siendo completada por su pareja Dogamy-... es a ti a quien no tenemos porqué obedecer, inútil saco de huesos.

-hehehehe! Ya les enseñaré que a mi nadie me hace menos- mientras tanto el brazo derecho del esqueleto más bajo se levantaba para invocar una gran cantidad de sus Gaster Blasters, los cuales rodearon a los perros en un circulo- vaya, ya no parecen tan conversadores- estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos para liberar su magia sin embargo alguien lo detuvo sujetando firmemente su muñeca.

-ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ??!!- Papyrus había intervenido antes de tener que verse explicando a Undyne la desaparición del escuadrón canino de pueblo.

-Jefe, esta manada de buenos para nada pretenden hacer de lado tu autoridad...

-ESO NO EXPLICA EL PORQUE TIENEN TANTAS GANAS DE MATARSE UNOS A OTROS!!! USTEDES SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO Y TU- dijo soltando la mano de Sans- YA TENDREMOS UNA SERIA CHARLA, PERO AHORA LES ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR A SUS SUPERIORES PARTIDA DE MUGROSOS Y ESTÚPIDOS PERROS DE MIERDA!!

...

Una vez que los perros habían quedado a su suerte en el bosque pero no al borde la muerte y seguramente sin ganas de desafiar en alguna otra ocasión a Papyrus ambos esqueletos se dirigían a su casa sin entablar conversación alguna; había pasado tiempo desde que el ambiente no era tan denso entre los dos y sin embargo era como si hubieran vuelto a sus viejos hábitos, esto a estaba algo lejos de su acostumbrada actuación frente a los demás monstruos. 

En el interior de la casa la tóxica atmósfera entre los dos no desaparecía aún cuando ya se encontraban dentro de su lugar seguro, el silencio permanecía entre los dos hasta que fue el menor quien comenzó a hablar.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendias tratando de matar a los perros?

-Como si no lo tuvieran merecido, estaban a punto de sublevarse!.

-No Sans, estabas llevando esto demasiado lejos, ¿acaso pretendías que también ellos intentasen matarte?

-claro que no!! fuiste tú quien me hizo ver como el maldito débil que soy, algo que evidentemente todos pueden ver!.

-¿pero de donde sacas esa idea?

-Admitelo, no soy más que un inútil, ¿no es eso lo que has estado pensando de mi? 

-Por Asgore Sans! eso no es verdad...

-No me mientas, ¿vas a decirme que no sientes rencor hacia mi por lo que paso con el bebé?

¿ahora todo tendría que tratarse sobre eso? Papyrus estaba ansioso por ver a su hermano superar el tema, pero era evidente que no lo estaban logrando ninguno de los dos, por el contrario, su relación estaba en franco retroceso, y con esa última pregunta el guardia real llegó al límite, a su punto de quiebre.

-¿Porque Sans? ¿porque me haces esto?- era ahora él quien comenzaba a llorar- ¿porque no me dejas protegerte y amarte? yo nunca podría odiarte, NUNCA, tu no tuviste la culpa y tampoco yo.

Sans comenzó a experimentar un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, pero ya no por la pérdida que ambos habían sufrido sino porque todo este tiempo su hermano simplemente no le guardaba rencor, era más bien que estaba sufriendo intensamente al igual que él.

-Yo solo quería ser fuerte para tí, para los dos- los sollozos de Papyrus se estaban descontrolando, todo ese dolor que había reprimido durante esos días ahora le comenzaba a cobrar factura.

-Paps, lo siento esa no era mi intención, cálmate por favor no llores- inútil, ahora Sans también lloraba mientras corría a abrazar al otro esqueleto en medio de su colapso emocional; desde que el menor era apenas un niño no lo había visto llorar de esa manera, se estaba quebrando por todo aquello que tuvo que callar pensando que lo estaba haciendo por el bien del mayor. 

-Sans... creía que quizá necesitabas algo de tiempo... calmarte un poco... maldición soy un desastre en esto...

-Y también lo soy yo, perdóname, soy en verdad un estúpido sin remedio.

-Nyeh, lo somos los dos, pero no tengo nada que perdonarte, aun seguimos juntos, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Papyrus...-

Ambos aún tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin embargo no fue impedimento para darse un cálido beso el cual se negaban desde hacía días; sus almas por fin se sentía liberadas del peso que ellos mismo le habían puesto encima... el peso de la culpa.


	15. Chapter 15

El silencio era indispensable en la delicada tarea a la que se enfrentaban los hermanos esqueleto en esta ocasión; todo estaba calculado y planeado desde el día anterior para que nada saliera mal y no perder uno de sus más preciados momentos. Unos días después del intento de rebelión por parte de los perros, Papyrus tuvo que confrontar a Sans nuevamente, pero esta vez según dijo él para cerrar por completo esta capítulo en sus vidas.

El menor de los dos había puesto fuera de la vista del otro el frasco de vidrio para evitar herir más la apesadumbrada mente de este, pero luego de meditar el asunto no pudo seguir ocultandolo, incluso al guardia real le dolía verlo por ahí como si no fuera algo importante; lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Sans que había conservado la pequeña cantidad de polvo que alguna vez fuera una pequeña alma, en principio temió que el bajo esqueleto reaccionara de forma histérica sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la primera reacción que tuvo al verlo, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, le pidió que se lo mostrara.

-Realmente estaba deseando que no lo hubieras tirado como si nada en algún lugar, eso no te lo perdonaría nunca.

-Simplemente no pude, no tengo la mente tan retorcida para hacer algo así, además creí que quizá tú sabrás mejor que hacer con él.

-Sí, ya sé que debemos hacer, claro solo si te parece bien mi idea...

La idea de Sans era simplemente la mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

El silencio era casi siempre necesario cerca de las flores Eco... en la que ahora mismo estaba sacando desde su raíz Papyrus era aún más necesario, mientras tanto Sans esperaba pacientemente a que su hermano lograra sacar la flor intacta del suelo; una vez que la flor estuvo en manos del más alto ambos se miraron asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, para acto seguido tomarse de la mano desapareciendo del lugar.

El pequeño refugio del mayor dejó de ser un secreto, pero eso ya no importaba, no cuando se convertía en una especie de santuario para sus más preciados recuerdos; en el suelo de la reducida caverna Papyrus hizo un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo para volver a plantar la flor, una vez el hoyo estuvo completado Sans vertió el contenido del frasco, no dejó que ni una sola partícula de polvo volara en otra dirección, entonces colocaron la planta sobre este y lo cubrieron con tierra.

Finalmente ambos dejaron salir un ligero suspiro, esto era lo correcto, podían sentirlo desde lo más profundo de sus almas, una vez que terminaron de acondicionar la flor en su nueva posición Sans miró a Su hermano y le mostró un triste sonrisa en muestra de que estaba satisfecho, Papyrus le regreso el gesto y ambos miraron con satisfacción su trabajo, solo hasta entonces el mayor rozó con sus dedos los pétalos de la flor activandola una vez más.

_\- ¡Vamos hermanito, dile a la flor tu deseo! ..._

_-... ah sí!! mi mas grande deseo es estar siempre a tu lado Sans._

_\----------------------------------------_

El tiempo cura las heridas, y aunque si bien muchas de la veces quedan cicatrices que nos hacen un poco difícil olvidar el porqué de estas, lo importante es seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, aprender de aquello que en vez de matarnos ha de volvernos más fuertes o más sabios; así fue también con el par de hermanos pues lograron poco a poco retomar su relación bajo el acuerdo de no volver a intentar próximamente el tener más familia.

....

Una mañana Papyrus despertó por el sonido de algo extraño sucediendo en la casa, claramente podía escuchar agua correr en el baño; durante la tarde anterior le había avisado a su hermano que llegaría muy tarde por la madrugada a la casa, que lo mejor era no esperarlo despierto, así que cuando llegó simplemente vio la puerta de la habitación perteneciente al mayor cerrada y prefirió ir a dormir a su habitación dado que él se encontraba muy cansado de revisar algunos documentos con Undyne, quien entre otras cosas tambien queria saber como se encontraba Sans y el estado de su relación, al fin y al cabo en el fondo era una buena amiga.

¿Acaso Sans se había despertado temprano solo para darse un baño? bueno aun cuando los milagros sucedan eso no explicaba el comportamiento del otro esqueleto en absoluto, más aún porque siempre era el menor quien tenía que estar constantemente recordando que debía bañarse mas seguido y tratar de levantarse un poco más temprano.

De cualquier manera la curiosidad terminó por adueñarse de Papyrus y se encaminó hacía el baño, donde pudo notar que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada y un poco de vapor salía de la misma, al abrir la puerta descubrió que el cuarto estaba totalmente invadido por una densa bruma, ¿Pero que rayos...? ¿que acaso Sans quería cocinarse a sí mismo al vapor? sin decir una sola palabra caminó directo a la tina del baño y corrió la cortina de la misma...

En la tina su hermano mayor estaba sentado de rodillas solo dejando el agua caer sobre él, al sentir el aire fresco cuando la cortina de baño fue empujada hacia un lado se sobresaltó un poco pero se relajó de inmediato.

-Papyrus!! ugh lamento haberte despertado tan temprano, es que quería darme un baño temprano.

-¿dime que diablos pasa, que haces tomando una ducha tan pronto por la mañana y con agua así de caliente?

Sans quiso evitar un poco la mirada del otro esqueleto pero sabía que era inútil, cualquier pretexto que le diera no haría que dejara de verlo de forma inquisitiva y no se iba a creer cualquier historia que se inventara.

-Lo lamento quería sentir el agua caliente, me duelen los huesos y creí que quizá así el dolor disminuiría un poco.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Ya no tanto como hace un momento pero aun me siento incomodo.

-Bueno pero estás haciendo esto mal, a ver espera te ayudo un poco pequeño tonto.

Entonces Papyrus puso el tapón de la tina y cambio el flujo de las llaves dejando que el agua llenara la misma, poco a poco el agua comenzó a llenar el recipiente y a cubrir la parte baja del cuerpo del pequeñín; cuando la tina estuvo a un nivel óptimo el más alto cerró las llaves y se desvistió para entrar tambien al agua, fue entonces que sintió que el agua estaba apenas dentro de lo tolerable pero no iba a negar que se sentía bastante relajante así que se acomodó detrás de Sans y recargando su espalda con la orilla de la bañera; El mayor se acomodó entre las piernas de Papyrus y dejó recargar su cuerpo sobre el pecho de este, entregándose por completo a la sensación de relajación que daba el agua.

El menor observó que el otro comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y pudo notar las marcas de magia roja debajo de sus ojos, ciertamente se le notaba cansado, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba colocando la palma de su mano sobre la frente de Sans, a lo que este dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-Hey no te duermas huesos flojos.

-uh!, lo siento pero es que el dolor me despertó muy temprano y siento que no pude descansar lo suficiente.

Si, en verdad se le notaba cansado, en realidad le preocupaba mucho la salud de su hermano y más aún cuando lo veía quejarse de forma recurrente sobre ese dolor de huesos, fue entonces que recordó la recomendación de Alphys sobre hacerle un chequeo completo al esqueleto más bajo, ahora todo estaba en calma y sería lo mejor verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Sans, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a ver a Alphys, el otro día me dijo que es necesario ver que tu magia funcione bien.

-No Papyrus, no me gusta ir al laboratorio y menos si me van a estar sacando muestras y haciendome examenes, me trae malos recuerdos... me da miedo.

-Pues debes hacerlo, no me hagas darte la orden de ir, como tu superior...

-Maldición Jefe! está bien iré, solo te pido que vayas conmigo, no me dejes a solas con esa lagartija loca.

-Muy bien yo me encargaré de agendar todo para mañana, por ahora solo tengo ganas de seguir un poco más dentro del agua, así que tienes mi permiso para relajarte Sansy.

-humm, gracias jefe por el permiso hehehe, ¿podría dormir un poco ahora?

-Esta bien solo esta vez.

El guardia real no iba a negar que el agua estaba de lo más agradable y esta vez era necesario dejar a su hermano relajarse, al fin y al cabo, solo en ese momento y lugar podía darse ese lujo, porque ahí afuera en su mundo no debía nunca bajar la guardia ante nadie o de lo contrario podría costarle la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el momento que escribía esta historia una amiga me contó que se había identificado con Sans, que ella había vivido una experiencia similar, así que en un afán por homenajear a ella y todas las mujeres que han tenido que experimenta un momento tan doloroso es que hice esa primera parte del capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: mención de procedimientos médicos, smut ligero, mención de heridas por procedimientos médicos.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que decidía por cuenta propia atravesar esa puerta, nunca le había gustado ese lugar debido a que le traía a la mente viejos recuerdos, horribles recuerdos en realidad... una infancia triste, la falta de cariño el cual siempre anhelaba que alguien le brindara, la inocencia arrebatada por motivos puramente egoístas... su único faro y motivo para seguir viviendo era el pequeño costal de huesos que según su propio verdugo le había dicho que era su hermano. Así es, Sans odiaba el laboratorio aun cuando sabía algo de física cuántica, campo que siempre le fue fácil de comprender pero por el que no sentía ninguna pasión; por lo tanto hacía hasta lo imposible por evitar ese sitio, sin embargo en esta ocasión no se pudo negar a la petición de su familiar para venir a someterse a una larga lista de analisis fisicos.

Papyrus podía observar como el sudor en el cráneo de su hermano se comenzaba a acumular, siempre le parecía increíble la forma en que Sans se estresaba por unos simples análisis, de igual forma le había prometido que se quedaría a su lado durante todo el proceso.

Ya en el interior Alphys estaba preparando algunas máquinas para hacer unos escaneos al alma de Sans.

-M-muy bien, iniciaremos con lo más fácil y lo más c-complicado lo dejaremos para el final.

-¿Lo más complicado?- ahora el preocupado era el menor de los hermanos.

-B-bueno, lo último será tomar algunas muestras, m-magia, líquido espinal y un poco de hueso.

-Pero el Jefe puede quedarse conmigo ¿verdad?

-E-esta bien, pero sin interferir... ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

 **\-------------------------------**

Efectivamente, las tomas de muestras eran algo por lo que su hermano ya había atravesado antes, pero no por eso se hacía más llevadero, no pudo evitar sentir su alma encogerse con cierta preocupación y remordimientos al ver a Sans temblar sobre la mesa de exploraciones de Alphys; los procedimientos fueron ligeramente agresivos pero de igual forma eran dolorosos, sobre todo el raspado de hueso que tuvo que hacer la científica sobre la clavícula del esqueleto más bajo, sin mencionar que también estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando una jeringa se hizo paso en el alma de Sans para extraer un poco de su magia.

Ahora que estaban de vuelta en su casa luego de que terminaran con su visita al laboratorio y del cual el mayor tenía tanta prisa por dejar que terminó optando por usar uno de sus atajos directo a la sala de su casa. Al fin el pequeño centinela podía relajarse un poco ya que Alphys les dijo que para evitar darles información errónea lo mejor era entregarles los resultados en tres días.

Sans se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón y no pudo evitar dejar salir un ligero sonido de dolor al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su clavícula, tenía tanta prisa por irse que no le dio tiempo a la científica de sanar esa sección de hueso.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- No, estoy algo adolorido y prefiero irme a recostar- su cara de disgusto dejaba muy en claro lo que estaba sintiendo.

Papyrus se acercó al sillón donde su hermano apenas comenzaba a moverse para ir a dormir, no quiso darle ni un momento para reaccionar y terminó por levantarlo de su asiento y lo llevó él mismo a la habitación que compartían cargado al estilo novia como comúnmente lo llaman, el pequeño esqueleto no pudo más que sonrojarse y dejar salir algunas protestas de su boca.

-Oh por favor Papyrus no estoy de humor, ¿ves esto? me duele- dijo señalando con su dedo su clavícula. 

-No hermano no lo veo, tu ropa no me deja ver.

Ah! al parecer había alguien en la casa que estaba totalmente de humor para una buena noche junto al ser que más quería en el universo entero; al llegar a la cama comenzó a desvestir a Sans, quien al final no se resistió mucho pero que seguía quejándose por el escozor que no abandonaba su abusado hueso. En el lugar de donde Alphys extrajo la muestra había un parche que cubría la herida, así que el más alto simplemente lo retiró para ver que en efecto el hueso estaba bastante lastimado pero no era grave por lo que su mente comenzó a pensar en alguna forma para hacer sentir mejor a su familiar, así que lo primero que le vino a lamente fue colocarse sobre él y lamer la herida... un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor que además no pudo evitar quejarse por el ardor. 

-Huumm~~ es una lastima que esto no tenga su característico sabor a cerezas.

-hnng Paps no hagas eso se siente raro y ademas arde un poco. 

-Yo creí que tenías un poco más de masoquista en ti, no te preocupes ya veras como sanaré esa delicioso hueso tuyo.

Esas últimas palabras estaban comenzando a derretir a Sans quien considerándolo un poco pensó que no tenía nada de malo tener algo de intimidad con el granuja de su hermano, pero su mente dejó de funcionar por un momento mientras sentía esa muy conocida lengua recorrer la herida nuevamente a la vez que una de las manos del más alto acariciaba lentamente una de sus piernas; se sentía realmente exquisito después de que logró acostumbrarse a la combinación de sensaciones, y también fue hasta ese momento en el cual descubrió lo hambrienta que estaba su alma de ese contacto.

-J-jefe más! por favor...

-Ah con qué "Jefe", si te pones en ese plan entonces seré quien de las órdenes, ahora dime qué es lo que quieres o simplemente no haré nada.

-P-por favor Jefe, quiero sentirte dentro de mi...-Sans estaba totalmente rojo, hacía tiempo que no llamaba de esa forma a Papyrus dentro de casa, pero después de la placentera sensación de escozor no puedo frenar a sí mismo.

-Muy bien cachorro si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás.

Para sorpresa del mayor el otro estaba colocando su mano cerca de su conjurada entrada, al tiempo que sentía entrar dos dedos del menor, eso no era lo que Sans había pensado pero de igual forma lo estaba disfrutando como condenado.

-Seguramente no es lo que pensaste, pero debes aprender a hablar con propiedad querido hermano- sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir de la magia del más bajo y podía ver como le costaba trabajo articular palabras- ¿Que parte de mí quieres en tu interior cachorro?

-ahh~~ Jefe quiero.. humm... tu delicioso pene dentro de mi... ah por favor!!

-Muy bien dicho, ahora te ordeno que no reprimas un solo sonido, me encanta escuchar como llamas mi nombre, ¿Entendido?

-Como lo ordenes... AHH~~~ Papyrus!!

\----------------------------------------

La magia curativa era una habilidad que el guardia real siempre estuvo agradecido poder controlar, para su propio bien y por el de su hermano, más en ese preciso momento en el que estaba enfocado en reparar la clavícula de Sans, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar el área lo más parecido a como se veía antes. 

-Listo, tan perfecto como siempre- al terminar de sanar la herida dejó un beso en ese lugar y se recostó al lado de su hermano, mientras el otro dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

-Gracias Papyrus, pero sabes que estoy muy lejos de serlo, ya ves... estos huesos alguna vez fueron blancos y ahora... bueno creo que está muy a la vista lo que queda.

-Eso no es lo que te hace perfecto a mi vista, deja de pensar en eso y mejor descansa, ha sido un largo día para los dos.

Sans pudo notar que su hermano menor había evitado darle más explicaciones sobre por qué Papyrus veía una extraña perfección en el mismo, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar que su alma irradiara una fuerte ola de felicidad con el simple pensamiento de la concepción que tenía el más alto sobre su apariencia, y fue tan fuerte ese sentimiento que hasta el menor pudo sentirlo y replicó la sensación de vuelta al amor de su vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya viene el siguiente giro de la historia, ya verán. Por cierto, si ven que haga falta alguna etiqueta más les agradecería que me lo hagan saber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo es bastante pesado, primero... hay una gran cantidad de Flash backs, la letra cursiva corresponde a los diálogos de Gaster, además los temas a tratar aquí son tales como experimentación poco ética, underage, non-con (violación), chantaje, violencia y bueno... realmente malo.

-Sans, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? ¿entiendes la gravedad de todo esto?- eran raras las veces que Alphys no tartamudeaba, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- Sans...

\------------------------------

Lo primero que recordaba era haber despertado en un habitación casi vacía, ya que solo contenía una pequeña camilla, una mesa y una silla; en la silla había alguien sentado, alguien de delgada figura, un esqueleto el cual comenzaba a hablar a un aparato en su mano.

_\- Especimen 01, despierto y consciente- su voz no era muy fuerte pero si era firme-, he acelerado su crecimiento en la solución de magia concentrada hasta una edad cronológica de un niño de 10 años, es lo más lejos que pude llegar o 01 habría comenzado a decaer; no solo su cuerpo sino su mente deberían estar avanzados hasta ese punto de desarrollo, por lo cual debe ser capaz de entender y comunicarse por medio de lenguaje hablado; inicio primer contacto- entonces se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la camilla dejando la grabadora cerca de la almohada donde seguía recostado el pequeño esqueleto- Bien, tu eres el especimen 01-Sans, eres un monstruo genéticamente construido, ¿entiendes lo que acabo de decirte?_

-Si... 

\- _Muy bien, de ahora en más te dirigiras a mi como Dr. Gaster, soy tu creador, existes con el único propósito de hacer mejorar y prosperar nuestra raza casi extinta, ¿entendido?_

\- Entonces... ¿mi nombre es Sans y tu eres Dr. Gaster?

- _Aghh!!, si, ahora responde lo que se te pregunta... y no me hables de tu._

-uh... entendido.

**ꚚꚚꚚ**

_-El especimen 01 se niega a participar de forma activa en las pruebas a las que necesito someterlo para conocer sus habilidades y límites, necesito encontrar una forma de hacerlo cooperar; por otra parte mi alma y mi cuerpo se han recuperado por completo después de casi un año del primer procedimiento, quizá sea hora de poner en marcha la fabricación de un nuevo espécimen. Esta vez no voy a acelerar tanto el crecimiento, probablemente tenga que detenerme a los 6 años biológicos, parece ser que llevarlo al extremo conlleva ciertos efectos secundarios... 01!! que te he dicho de tratar de escuchar a escondidas!! a tu habitación ahora mismo!!_

**ꚚꚚꚚ**

\- _He logrado la estabilización del espécimen 02-Papyrus, hoy lo estoy presentando con 01, espero que Sans no sea agresivo con el nuevo espécimen o de lo contrario me veré obligado a mantenerlos separados, tengo la teoría que sería bueno para el desarrollo de ambos estar juntos por un tiempo_ \- Gaster deja de grabar y se dirige a una habitación dentro de su laboratorio donde su primer esqueleto creado se encuentra leyendo de forma muy entretenida los libros de Física y astronomía que ha terminado por prestarle pues descubrió que a pesar de su falta de cooperación Sans posee un intelecto comparable con un adulto.

- _Ven aquí 01 tengo que mostrarte algo- le dice mientras comienza a caminar sin esperar al pequeño._

-¿Qué va a enseñarme Doctor?

Gaster abre otra habitación donde se encuentra parado un esqueleto más bajito que Sans, el cual se queda sin palabras al ver al otro niño; es la primera vez que ve a alguien más aparte de su creador, pero en cuanto lo ve sus ojos son incapaces de mirar a otro lado, siente que su alma comienza a pulsar de emoción, ese otro niño tiene algo a lo que no puede resistirse, así que decide acercarse con cautela, mientra el más pequeño también lo mira totalmente intrigado.

-Hola, me llamo Sans ¿y tu?

El más pequeño miró primero a Gaster para ver si podía hablar y recibe solo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Soy 02-Papyrus.

-Papyrus, tienes un bonito nombre- Sans comenzó a levantar las manos para tomar la cara del niño pero sintió la persistente mirada del científico real sobre él- humm ¿puedo?

- _Tienes mi autorización 01_ \- pero en cuanto viera algún signo de agresión estaba listo para apartarlos.

Eso nunca sucedió, cuando por fin pudo tomar el rostro del otro infante el mayor pudo sentir alegría por primera vez en su vida, el hueso era suave bajo su tacto y con solo tocarlo de esa forma sentía que su alma saldría brincando fuera de sus costillas en cualquier momento; lo siguiente fue un recuerdo que quedaría en la memoria de ambos para siempre... Sans sonrió de forma verdadera y genuina por primera vez, era terrible que Papyrus no supiera que esa sonrisa se opacaría por muchos años.

\- ¿Puedo llamarlo hermano?- preguntó Sans al Dr. Gaster

- _Hum supongo que puedes, al final ustedes comparten una misma carga genética, aunque no creo que podrían ser considerados hermanos en el sentido... olvidalo, llamale como quieras eso es asunto tuyo no mio._

**ꚚꚚꚚ**

\- _He dicho que avances 01!!!, tengo que hacer estas pruebas hoy mismo..._

\- No!! No quiero, esas cosas duelen mucho, no me gustan esas inyecciones se siente muy feo, déjeme!!

\- _Muy bien, si tu no cooperas entonces los haré con 02, a un lado!!_

Sans sabía perfectamente lo que era pasar por los exámenes de Gaster, eran por decirlo menos una tortura, ¿y ahora eso le pasaría a su hermanito? no, definitivamente no.

\- Espere... Lo haré... Pero por favor a Papyrus no.

\- _Ya veo_ \- por fin Gaster encontraba el punto débil del mayor- _bien, no le hare nada a 02 siempre y cuando tu seas el sujeto de pruebas._

\- Esta bien, acepto.

Sans no lo sabía pero acababa de vender su alma y cuerpo al diablo en persona.

 **ꚚꚚꚚ**

_\- He inyectado pequeñas cantidades de Determinación muy diluida en el espécimen 01, las reacciones han sido diversas, pero parece que su alma está logrando absorber dicha sustancia, aunque no se han registrado cambios significativos en el espécimen, tendré que correr más pruebas con el paso del tiempo._

**ꚚꚚꚚ**

Cuando Sans alcanzó los trece años notó que había cosas raras pasando a su alrededor, sentía que en ocasiones su magia era muy fuerte y en otras demasiado inestable; notó que su pequeño hermano crecía más rápido que él a pesar de ser el menor y que afortunadamente Gaster estaba cumpliendo con su acuerdo; pudo notar también que el científico le traía varias clases de libros, entre ellos algunos que hablaban principalmente sobre anatomía y... sobre reproducción.

Una mañana mientras dormía en la pequeña habitación que compartía con su hermano despertó por el súbito sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de forma muy violenta.

- _01!! ven aquí de inmediato, anda que no tengo todo el día!!_

Sans caminó rápidamente dejando a su hermano con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

-Tranquilo Papyrus, vuelve a dormir...- pero apenas alcanzó a decir eso cuando fue arrastrado fuera de la habitación y llevado por el largo corredor del laboratorio; entonces se percató de algo extraño, el lugar olía como una extraña mezcla de cítricos, era un olor fuerte que no era del total agrado de esqueleto más bajito.

Gaster lo condujo a una habitación casi idéntica a donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

- _Muy bien 01_ \- se notaba que Gaster estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el control de su cuerpo- _¿ya sabes lo que es un compañero de apareamiento?_

\- Eh... si Dr. lo leí el otro día en uno de los... oof- Ni siquiera lo había dejado terminar de hablar cuando ya lo estaba empujando sobre la pequeña cama donde cayó de cara al colchón- ¿que hace?! 

\- _Escúchame bien inútil, no tengo otra opción, no podré soportar otro celo yo solo, así que harás lo que te diga o tendré que optar por ir tras 02._

-No, no, haré lo que me diga, lo prometo- era claro que estaba totalmente aterrado, pero seguramente esta era otra de esas cosas que no debía permitir que Papyrus viviera en carne propia.

Enseguida el mayor de los hermanos pudo sentir la presión del cuerpo de Gaster sobre él y el colchón, al igual que se percató de que estaba levantando la sencilla bata con la que el científico siempre le hacía vestir dejando su pelvis expuesta; y sabía casi con seguridad lo que estaba por venir pero el miedo le impedía pensar con claridad.

- _He dicho que no tengo todo el día!!! concentra tu magia aquí_ \- Sans podía sentir que estaba tocando el área cerca de su coxis y sentía también miedo de mirar lo que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, por lo que decidió sujetarse de las sabanas que cubrían el colchón y mantener su rostro lo más pegado a la tela también, mientras hacia un verdadero esfuerzo por obedecer- _maldición!, me tendré que conformar con ese pobre intento de entrada._

La falta de experiencia sumada al pánico no permitió que Sans creará un tipo específico de genitales, por lo que su magia sólo pudo formar algo parecido a un recto; pero pronto pudo sentir presión en ese lugar a la vez que una fuerte sensación de ardor comenzaba a recorrer el tejido mágico que estaba en su parte baja.

\- Aaah!! no, ¿qué hace? aaahh!! me duele, no siga, por favor!! por favor, duele mucho- el pobre quería forcejear pero las manos de Gaster eran fuertes aun más por la fuerza que el celo le daba al ser de un tipo dominante; el ardor y el dolor eran casi insoportables y fue aún peor cuando el miembro del científico comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de su interior.

A Gaster no le importaba lo que estaba sintiendo su creación, lo único que le tenía con cuidado era buscar su propia satisfacción, mientras que el pequeño simplemente gritaba y comenzaba a dejar que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

...

Cuando por fin todo había acabado Sans estaba llorando con la cara pegada a las sábanas, todo su cuerpo temblaba, no quería alzar la mirada, se sentía de lo peor, esto era por mucho lo más horrible que se le había ocurrido a su creador para atormentarlo.

- _Te quedarás en esta habitación hasta que ya no te necesite_ \- lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con cerrojo.

Tener que vivir eso cada seis meses era terrible para su ánimo, cada vez se decía a sí mismo que era su única forma de proteger la inocencia de su hermanito; pero siempre fue lo que más detestaba de su estancia en los laboratorios, estar aislado de Papyrus por tanto tiempo, además de que desde entonces desarrolló cierta intolerancia al olor de los cítricos, era un recordatorio del monstruo al que más odiaba.

**ꚚꚚꚚ**

A los quince años por fin fue capaz de dominar su magia por completo y tras haber acabado con la existencia de Gaster había tomado su propia vida y la de su pequeño hermano en sus manos; nunca le dijo a nadie todo por lo que tuvo que vivir mientras estuvo aislado en el laboratorio y tal como decían los aldeanos de Snowdin... ellos simplemente aparecieron un día.

Logró hacerse de una pequeña casa, consiguió trabajo y empezó a vivir su vida como se le antojaba, no sin dejar de proteger a toda costa a Papyrus... lo único que amaba, lo único por lo que realmente valía la pena vivir.

\--------------------------------------

\- Alphys, dime, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me queda?- la voz de Sans era lo más tranquila que había sonado en mucho tiempo

-Lo siento, eso es imposible de saber a ciencia cierta.

El pequeño centinela de Snowdin sabía que cada pequeña decisión en su vida lo habían conducido hasta este punto, dejó salir un largo suspiro, uno lento y profundo; de otra cosa estaba igual de seguro, nunca se arrepentiría de todo lo que había hecho, cada paso, cada acción, todo era con un solo objetivo, mantener a Papyrus a salvo, aun a costa de su propia existencia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tristeza, pero si, eso que están pensando es lo que está pasando.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las partes en cursivas y negritas son los pensamientos de Sans, de aquí en más solo vienen momentos tristes, mezclados con unos cuanto momentos picantes y otros muy tiernos.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería cuando acompañara a su hermano para conocer los resultados de los exámenes que él mismo había insistido en que se hiciera; ¿era esto verdadero remordimiento?... Bien dice el dicho "bendita ignorancia".

...

(Unos minutos antes)

Alphys traía consigo una gran cantidad de carpetas, unas se veían algo viejas y otras más nuevas, las cuales colocó en el siempre desordenado escritorio que utilizaba dentro del laboratorio.

\- Bueno espero que tengas listos los resultados de Sans.

La científica real no había despegado la mirada de la gran pila de papeles que depositó a su lado, estaba realmente pensativa, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas...

-He estado revisando los viejos registros que dejó el Dr. G, lamento si esto es algo rudo de mi parte pero las pocas partes que no están escritas en el lenguaje que el viejo científico solía usar pude ver que durante mucho tiempo estuvo inyectando Determinación en Sans... y pues en vista de los resultados que obtuve...

-Alphys por favor dime lo que tengas que decirme- las cuencas de Sans estaban totalmente negras, era más que obvio que estaba nervioso y asustado, en pocas palabras temiendo lo peor, mientras que Papyrus sentía que estaba perdiendo el hilo de lo que sucedía entre ellos dos, no porque fuera tonto sino porque ellos estaban hablando estrictamente en términos científicos y por los que él no sentía afición.

-Ok, Sans, Papyrus, el Dr. G obtuvo determinación del alma del primer niño caído, luego la trató de utilizar en monstruos para crear un raza mejorada, una capaz de enfrentar a los humanos cuando alcancemos la superficie; al parecer para eso usó el alma de Sans como una especie de...- luego de mirar rápidamente a ambos miró al suelo- ensayo y error.

-¿Determinación como la de Frisk? creí que eso afectaba a los monstruos, que nos hace daño por eso ninguno de nosotros posee un alma determinada- al menos eso sí lo sabía el guardia real.

\- Humm, verás, él creía que al inyectar muy pequeñas cantidades, el alma sería capaz de absorber... y en cierta forma no se equivocó, es un hecho que el potencial mágico de tu hermano se incrementó pero...- ¿cómo decir esto frente a los dos, sobre todo frente a Sans?- a la larga esto provocó varios efectos secundarios.

_**Claro, por eso esas inyecciones dolían tanto.** _

-¿Cuales efectos?- Papyrus estaba realmente siguiendo el hilo de la conversación esta vez, mientras que su hermano simplemente tenía las cuencas vacías en dirección hacía Alphys.

\- B-bueno, para empezar, uno de los efectos es que se detuvo el crecimiento adecuado del cuerpo de Sans, creo que su estatura es un efecto ya que el descontrol de su magia no ayudó al desarrollo de sus huesos y por eso ahora el síntoma más recurrentes es ese dolor del que se ha quejado de forma crónica.

_**Por eso tomaba tantas muestras de hueso... ese maldito.** _

_-_ Con el tiempo su alma ha desarrollado microfracturas, no son perceptibles a simple vista pero ahí están, por eso las variaciones en el flujo de magia, y en consecuencia... amm... durante la gestación hubo esos momentos en los que despertaba con tanta energía y en otros simplemente no la tenía, un alma en formación requiere magia directamente de quien la porta por lo tanto el flujo en el alma de Sans empeoro... y también esa fue la causa de que perdiera al nonato.

_**Así que nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.** _

_-_ Pero debe haber alguna forma de arreglar todo esto...- la mente del menor estaba totalmente aturdida, todo lo que estaba escuchando no podía ser cierto.

-L-lo siento, el daño está hecho, el alma de Sans absorbió totalmente la Determinación, no hay forma de extraerla, y aun si se pudiera eso solo terminaría en el peor de los escenarios.

_**Determinación como la del niño... claro por eso soy el único capaz de recordar los resets.** _

_-_ Y esta Determinación seguirá haciéndole daño a Sans sin que podamos hacer nada...

\- En verdad lo lamento mucho, esto está totalmente fuera de mi poder, no puedo extraerla y lo peor es que esa sustancia es tan poderosa como tóxica, a empujado al alma de Sans a crear más magia de la que debería y en algún punto llegará a su límite- ahora Alphys miraba hacia el suelo, esta era la peor parte de su trabajo.

Papyrus sentía que no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, tal y como las que atormentaban a su querido hermano cada noche; entonces volteó a verlo, ahí estaba con la mirada perdida, como quien ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos, pues aunque él no lo supiera eso era lo que le estaba pasando al pequeño esqueleto.

-Sans, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? ¿entiendes la gravedad de todo esto? - eran raras las veces que Alphys no tartamudeaba, esta era una de esas ocasiones.

\- Sans...

\- Alphys, dime, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo me queda?- la voz de Sans era lo más tranquila que había sonado en mucho tiempo, tenía que afrontar la verdad innegable, él sabía perfectamente que tal como lo dijo la científica real, solo sería cuestión de que la Determinación terminara por envenenar y apagar su alma para siempre.

-Lo siento, eso es imposible de saber a ciencia cierta.

-Vaya, el viejo encontró la manera de arruinarme la vida aun después de muerto - ¿cómo podía simplemente decirlo de esa forma tan despreocupada? como si el hecho de saber que estaba muriendo lentamente no le afectara tanto- ¿tienes algo más para mi o puedo irme? tengo muchas ganas de... salir de aquí.

Alphys y Papyrus estaban tan confundidos como les era posible estarlo, esta era seguramente la peor noticia en la vida de ambos hermanos y el mayor solo estaba interesado en salir del laboratorio al que habían llegado con la esperanza de que todo fuera un pequeño problema derivado del aborto que había sufrido.

-Y-yo no tengo más que decirte por ahora, en verdad lo lamen...

-NO- luego se aclaró la garganta pues se dió cuenta del incremento en su tono de voz- esto no es culpa tuya, no te preocupes, si encuentras algo nuevo simplemente llamanos... gracias Alphys, ¿nos vamos Jefe?

\- Sans... está bien, volvamos a casa.

El mayor se apresuró a bajar de la silla donde estaba sentado y de inmediato ofreció una de sus manos en dirección de Papyrus, quien la tomó sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, la sensación de flotar en el vacío por un breve instante y luego sentía la calidez de la sala de su casa en el pueblo nevado; lo primero el que el menor pensó es que quizás vería correr a su hermano en dirección a su ya casi en desuso cuarto pero enseguida vio que se estaba equivocando, Sans caminaba lentamente hacia el sillón donde se sentó pesadamente, enseguida el alto esqueleto fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que estoy pensando Papyrus?

\- Si, me sería de mucha utilidad.

-Pues bien- luego Sans se sentó sobre la cadera de su hermano mientras apoyaba el costado de su cara en su pecho y alcanzaba los hombros de este con sus pequeñas manos- No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos por delante, pero no quiero que pensemos en eso a cada instante, quiero mantener una vida normal... no más pruebas, no más experimentos locos, no inyecciones de cosas que no sabemos siquiera si servirán, quiero la vida que hemos mantenido hasta ahora, esta forma de vida en la que soy inmensamente feliz contigo, a tu lado.

El guardia real estaba digiriendo cada palabra que su querido hermano le decía, y sentía que tenía razón, el pobre ya había tenido suficiente de toda esa basura en su vida, ¿para qué perder el tiempo en cosas que incluso podrían acortar su tiempo juntos?

\- Sabes cachorrito, yo solo quiero que seas feliz... - pero la voz de Papyrus se apagó luego de esas palabras, no creía ser capaz de decir algo más, así que abrazó más a su pequeño costal de huesos y se armó una vez más de valor- siempre juntos, ese es nuestro deseo y mi mayor promesa, yo estaré siempre junto a ti, haremos todo conforme tu lo has dicho.

-Gracias Papyrus, mi pequeño hermanito, mi más grande orgullo... te amo tanto granuja.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito, ciclo de celo, smut un poco hard.

A pesar de su decisión de llevar la vida que ya estaban llevando hasta ese momento, fue más que obvio que no podía frenar los instintos protectores de su hermano menor, Sans estaba en cierta forma feliz de saber cuánto lo valoraba, pero también era un recordatorio de su ahora descubierta condición; lo primero fueron los constantes mensajes de texto a los que pudo ponerles un alto, hasta para los estándares de Sans fueron demasiado en determinado punto; después descubrió un cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba directo a su puesto, bueno si así evitaba el acoso por medio de mensaje estaba bien.

De cualquier manera podía notar que el amor que su hermano le profesaba era más real que nunca, solo esperaba que su alma resistiera por mucho tiempo más antes de lo inevitable.

\------------------------------

Como cada mañana Sans era el segundo en despertar en la casa, ya no le era raro encontrar la amplia cama solo con él dentro de las sábanas, pero esta vez al despertar no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa y aspirar el aire a su alrededor... un aroma muy peculiar inundaba la casa, seguramente el guardia real había horneado algún postre hecho con canela; rápidamente salió de la cama y luego del cuarto.

En cuanto llegó al pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones superiores notó que el aroma era aún más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero con el olor también llegaron ligeros sonidos provenientes del baño; lentamente se acercó a la puerta hasta que descubrió que los sonidos eran quejidos de Papyrus.

Dentro del baño el menor de los hermanos estaba sentado sobre ese nada utilizado escusado, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, repitiendo palabras casi sin sentido.

\- ¿Papyrus? ¿que tienes?

El nombrado prácticamente saltó del asiento de baño al escuchar su nombre, a quien menos quería ver en ese momento ya estaba ahí junto a él en ese pequeño espacio.

\- Tranquilo Paps - Sans notó de inmediato la cara de preocupación del otro- ¿te sientes mal?

-NO TONTO, ¿QUE NO TE DAS CUENTAS?!

\- Hey tranquilo, solo quería saber que hiciste de comer, huele muy bien como a rollos de canela.

\- AGGH, NO ES COMIDA LO QUE HUELES PEQUEÑO TONTO, SOY YO!!!

\- No lo puedo creer... Paps estas en celo!! que bien!!

-NOOO, NO ESTA BIEN, YO SOY MUY DOMINANTE, PODRÍA HACERTE DAÑO, PODRÍA PERDER EL CONTROL.

Esto ya era demasiado, una cosa era cuidarlo pero era muy diferente no querer ni siquiera tocarlo en este instante, todo tiene un límite y Sans claramente había llegado al suyo en este asunto, era momento de ser el hermano mayor esta vez y dejar todo en claro. A paso decidido se acercó al más alto y lo tomó de la mano para tirar de ella y llevarlo prácticamente a rastras a la habitación... una vez adentro lo guió hasta la cama que compartían y lo hizo sentarse en la orilla para luego tomar la cara del menor con sus manos.

-Escúchame bien Papyrus, tu NUNCA me harás daño, así que ahora te ayudare a hacerte cargo de tu celo y más vale que lo disfrutes.

La cara de Papyrus estaba sumamente sonrojada en parte por el celo y en parte por las palabras de su hermano, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Sans ya estaba sobre su regazo besándolo de forma muy apasionada... eso era todo, no necesitaba una sola palabra que lo motivara y sus brazos se movieron de forma casi involuntaria para abrazarlo firmemente. 

Lo siguiente que supieron ambos es que ya se había despojado de la ropa con movimiento rápidos, concisos, ahora Sans estaba hincado entre las piernas del guardia real moviendo su mano arriba y a abajo del rojo miembro frente a él.

\- Vas a hacer que... pierda el control cachorrito- la respiración de Papyrus era entrecortada y pesada, su alma estaba pidiendo a gritos esto.

\- Humm~~ tu aroma es tan fuerte y delicioso, me dan ganas de comerte...

\- Escúchame bien cachorro, más te vale dejar de provocarme tanto, mejor usa esa boca tuya para algo más deleitable.

No fue necesaria una sola palabra más para que el más pequeño invocara su lengua y comenzara a lamer desde la base de la erección del otro, esto iba a disfrutarlo intensamente, de hecho ya lo estaba disfrutando de ver como las manos de Papyrus se aferraban fuertemente a las sabanas de la cama en la que seguía sentado; el paso a seguir entonces fue introducir todo el miembro en su boca y comenzar a subir y bajar lentamente para dejar que cada sensación golpeara los sentidos de sus amante.

-AGHH NO PUEDO MÁS...- era claro que no quería esperar ni un segundo más así que retiró de inmediato a Sans de entre sus piernas y lo levantó sin ningún esfuerzo en el aire, a lo que este respondió de inmediato colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas sobre las crestas ilíacas de su cintura- más te vale soportar esto o no volveré a tocarte, ¿entendido?

-No te preocupes, dame todo lo que tengas.

Quizá después se arrepentiría de esas palabras pero por ahora necesitaba dejarse llevar; a estas alturas ya había formado con su magia un conjunto de genitales masculinos, con eso al menos evitaría un resultado parecido al de la vez anterior, además como Sans no era el que estaba en celo era más fácil controlar su magia. Lo siguiente no era precisamente lo que esperaba pero tampoco le desagradó la idea al sentir que estaba siendo presionado contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Última oportunidad de arrepentirse cachorrito.

\- En absoluto... ahhh~~~, Paps!! - el menor ya comenzaba a introducir su erección en la magia de Sans, haciéndolo sentir todo el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de este, y en ese momento el olor a pan de canela se hizo totalmente intenso haciendo que el más bajo comenzara a salivar profusamente.

Sin ninguna piedad Papyrus comenzó a entrar y salir de su hermano, prácticamente clavandolo contra la pared, si en algún momento sintió miedo de dañarlo ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, eso no sucedería nunca.

-Ah... aahh, Paps no pares- pero lo único que tuvo en respuesta fue un brusco beso, uno totalmente posesivo, por el cual casi fue capaz de sentir electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-Mi cachorrito, todo mío, mi Sans, eres solamente mio y de nadie más.

Para ese momento el mayor había perdido el habla, solo podía enfocarse en el intenso placer que sentía, mientras se aferraba más desesperadamente al cuello de Papyrus, de igual forma sus piernas estaban firmemente aferradas a su cintura y entonces pudo sentir también la cálida lengua de este recorriendo las vértebras de su cuello y parte de su clavícula, ah, si esto no era el paraíso mismo entonces no sabía que podría serlo.

Ahora el guardia real lograba despegar su cara del cuello de otro esqueleto solo para mirar que las pupilas de Sans se habían convertido en corazones, demonios!! eso solo lo provocaba más, logrando que su celo cegara todo pensamiento racional, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a embestir a su hermano con más fuerza y velocidad contra la pared, obteniendo deliciosos sonidos de placer de aquel a quien tenía sometido por completo.

\- PAPS, ESTOY MUY CERCA... POR FAVOR!!

\- Sans... - luego dejó salir un gruñido, lo que sirvió como advertencia para el mencionado.

-Ya no puedo más, estoy al borde del orgasmo... - pero en ese preciso momento pudo sentir llegar esa sensación, y la magia salía de su órgano totalmente excitado.

Aun a través del clímax del mayor Papyrus siguió embistiendo para alcanzar su propio momento de placer, llenando de forma exquisita el interior de su querido amante. Tras un momento ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, aun recargados en el muro.

-¿ Estas bien Sans? ¿no te has hecho daño?

\- Basta Papyrus, está todo bien, yo estoy aquí, sigo en una pieza... una pieza con algo de escozor pero completo, hehehe... oye espero que no te moleste si nos recostamos un poco.

\- Huesos flojos, esta bien te lo mereces, has resistido bastante bien el inicio de mi celo- así es, esto era solo el inicio.

Una vez recostados en la cama Papyrus quiso abrazar a Sans, pero este lo detuvo por un momento; lo hizo porque de inmediato tomó las mejillas de su hermanito entre sus manos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Escúchame muy bien Papyrus, esto que voy a decir no quiero repetirlo más de ahora en adelante... Yo estoy aquí y ahora, eso es lo que importa, si realmente hay algo que no me sienta capaz de hacer te lo diré, pero por ahora estoy bien, quiero seguir estando para ti, no sé qué es lo que el futuro tiene para nosotros específicamente, pero no quiero vivir pensando en eso y te pido que tu tambien lo hagas, vive el ahora junto conmigo por favor.

-Yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo- pero entonces notó un pequeño gesto de desaprobación del más bajo, así que se aclaró la garganta- Yo el Gran y Temible Papyrus lo haré.

-Claro Jefe, eso lo menos que espero de usted.

Aún quedaban tres días del celo de Papyrus, así que lo único que en verdad esperaba Sans era al menos sobrevivir a esos extenuantes días.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que haya muchas advertencias que hacer, sólo que será muy evidente lo que está por venir en los últimos capítulos.

La inexorable marcha del tiempo no se detiene por nadie, no lo ha hecho nunca y menos aún lo tenía porque hacer ahora por Sans y Papyrus; ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el mayor de los hermanos había sido diagnosticado?... Dos años, eso era la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido desde ese momento y aun cuando él se había convertido en paciente crónico de Alphys no dejaba de ser una situación delicada; hasta ese punto el esqueleto no presentaba mayores síntomas de los que ya conocían, la repentina pérdida de energía, el dolor de huesos que no le permitía ni moverse en ocasiones... fuera de eso su salud no mostraba que comenzará a decaer... aun. 

Para la científica real comenzaba a ser algo difícil de afrontar conforme el tiempo transcurría, es decir, aun cuando conocía al pequeño esqueleto de mucho tiempo atrás no era una relación en la que se hubiera enfocado hasta ahora que lo atendía; en estos años en lo cuales había ayudado un poco en la calidad de vida de los hermanos no hubiera imaginado sentir empatía por ese par, cada vez que Sans iba a sus chequeos no podía evitar pensar que era un verdadera lástima que esa vida estuviera destinada a terminar, despues de todo quizá él podría ser el único monstruo en todo el Underground con la capacidad de amar desinteresadamente.

Por su parte Undyne tenía ciertos sentimientos que le eran difíciles de entender para ella; en cuanto su novia le dio la noticia lo único de lo que se sintió capaz fue de hacerle saber a su amigo de la infancia que tenía su total apoyo; ambos eran guerreros temibles ante todos los demás, pero desde ese momento eso dejó de importar para ambos, ahora las reuniones en casa de la Capitana se habían convertido casi en un ritual, a veces veían algo de anime Gore o Hentai todos reunidos y en otras simplemente se sentaban a oír tocar a la chica pez en el piano, interpretaciones salvajes y llenas de pasión... se habían convertido en una pequeña pandilla. 

\----------------------------------

Era un de esos días en los que Sans tenía una baja de energía y por lo tanto había sido apartado de su trabajo por su jefe, el pretexto era siempre el mismo, el pequeño centinela era solicitado para ayudar a la científica real en el laboratorio; esos momentos se estaban volviendo más frecuentes y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el guardia real. Ese día Papyrus estaba terminando su turno y su vigilancia en toda la zona nevada de su pueblo, lo único que faltaba era el puesto cerca de la ruinas.

El puesto sin su hermano mayor en el se veía aún más vacío, la simple idea de verlo así para siempre en el futuro le hizo sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en su alma, esa era una idea que siempre le hacia sentir dolor y mucha tristeza.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al puesto notó que alguien estaba cerca, mirando todo el interior, parecía buscar algo... ese era Frisk, el chico humano que al parecer tenía permiso de salir de la ruinas este día.

-Humano!! ¿acaso has perdido algo por aquí?

-¿Uh?... Hola Papyrus!! estaba buscando a Sans, pero... parece que ya se fue.

El alto esqueleto lo pensó un poco, su hermano y el niño eran buenos amigos, había cierta camaradería entre ellos dos, quizá si Frisk le acompañaba a la casa sería algo para mejorar el animó de Sans, sobre todo después de haber tenido que quedarse en casa haciendo un poco de papeleo que según él le hacía sentir menos inútil.

\- Él está en casa, ¿porque no vienes a comer la deliciosa comida del Gran y Temible Papyrus y a ver a mi hermano?

-¿Enserio?!!! si, claro!! hace tiempo que no veo a Sans.

Eso era debido a sus más frecuentes ausencias, pero ya que el chico tenía ahora 14 años no era tan difícil que se cuidase por sí solo.

...

Ambos caminaron tranquilamente directo a la casa de los esqueletos, nadie en su sano juicio osaría hacer algo contra el chico en compañía del segundo al mando de la guardia real; la caminata había sido un poco silenciosa, Frisk siempre fue más apegado a Sans, pero por ahora estaban bien.

Cuando por fin llegaron Papyrus abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un escena bastante aterradora... su hermano estaba tirado en medio de la sala, no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada, de inmediato ambos corrieron al lado del pequeño esqueleto que dejaba salir pequeños ruidos de dolor.

-Sans, por Asgore, ¿que sucede?- con el niño o sin él, el menor no podía darse el lujo de no dejar ver su preocupación, era obvio que la salud del otro esqueleto estaba decayendo.

-Papyrus ¿que le pasa a Sans?- Frisk estaba realmente preocupado y eso no pasó desapercibido por el guardia real.

-Tengo que llevarlo a la cama, Sans está muy enfermo, hazme un favor y llama a Alphys, dile que mi hermano está en una crisis y que se apresure- mientras lo hacía levantaba el pequeño cuerpo del mencionado y se apresuraba a subir por las escaleras, mientras el humano hacía lo que le pidió Papyrus.

Luego de llamar a la científica, Frisk estaba sorprendido, hacía tiempo que notaba que el trato entre los hermanos era menos tenso pero esto era tan diferente, era evidente que el más alto estaba muy asustado y preocupado por el estado de Sans, y Alphys simplemente parecía saber lo que sucedía, ¿acaso esto era algo de hace tiempo y simplemente nadie le había dicho nada?... totalmente determinado el chico subió las escaleras y se aventuró a la habitación que sabía pertenecía a Papyrus.

Dentro de ella vió al más alto sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro, era algo tan diferente a lo que todos veían de los hermanos, podía casi sentir algo cálido en su interior al pensar en que no estaba equivocado y sus amigos en realidad eran muy buenos hermanos orillados a un trato hostil por el mundo en que habían crecido.

-Papyrus... ¿qué le pasa a Sans?

El mencionado estaba pensando en qué decir, pero sabía que el humano no era una amenaza y que era muy diferente al resto de los habitantes del Underground.

-Paps... no te preocupes... él no dirá nada... confía en el niño- saltaba a la vista que apenas y había logrado dejar salir esas palabras casi en un murmullo.

-Bien cachorrito, creo que no podremos ocultarlo de cualquier manera... escucha humano, el alma de Sans ha comenzado a producir poca magia, su cuerpo está muy débil y... -cualquiera con ojos podía ver que Papyrus era incapaz de continuar hablando.

-Entiendo, ham, Alphys me dijo que ya viene, no debe tardar, ¿puedo quedarme?

-Sí corazoncito... quedate, de cualquier forma... tenías que saberlo.

...

Invocar un alma es algo que cualquiera podía hacer, cualquiera, ¿Porque tenía que hacerlo ella? más aún cuando la mirada de esos estaba sobre ella y el pequeño esqueleto acostado en la cama, claro, él era su paciente, su paciente destinado a convertirse en polvo, su paciente que también era su amigo, amigo de su novia... ¿porque ella?

Alphys no había visto el alma de Sans en la menos dos meses ya que él quería frecuentar lo menos posible el laboratorio, y no porque sintiera repulsión por ella, era ese lugar el que simplemente no soportaba; ahora cuando la culminación del ser de ese esqueleto salió a la vista se convirtió en una visión difícil de observar. Era doloroso darse cuenta que la fisuras atravesaban en todas direcciones el corazón invertido que a la vez emitía menos luz que la ultima vez que fuera visto por todos los presentes. 

¿En verdad era tan poco el tiempo que le quedaba?

-S-sans, te daré un analgesico más fuerte que el anterior, n-no hay nada más que pueda hacer- su mirada entonces se dirigió al hermano menor- L-lo siento, quisiera hacer más pero...

-Entiendo, solo hazlo por favor.

...

Una vez que el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto Sans quedó dormido, se le veía más exhausto de lo normal, pero eso era claramente un efecto de su padecimiento.

-S-será mejor dejarlo dormir, Papyrus te dejaré este medicamento, y-ya sabes que hacer, quizá lo necesitará cuando despierte.

\- Gracias Alphys, bajemos a la sala... oye humano debes disculparme por todo esto, pero mi hermano no quería preocuparte con su salud.

Frisk estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo había logrado Sans ocultarle algo como esto por tanto tiempo? debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, sentía la fuerte necesidad de ayudar ¿pero como?... claro, quizá hubiera una forma.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la parte baja de la casa, el niño sentía que no podía más, tenía que dejarlo salir.

-Papyrus, Alphys... tengo algo muy importante que decirles.


	21. Chapter 21

_A pesar de mi espíritu destrozado,_

_aun con mi alma rota, ¿no sigo acaso a tu lado?_

_¿no hemos sido cómplices de múltiples aventuras?_

_pero... todavía no me quiero despedir,_

_perdona mis pecados ocultos, tan solo no quería dañarte._

_**\--------------------------** _

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del niño un solo hecho era realmente tangible en la mente del guardia real, al fin el último secreto de su hermano estaba siendo revelado... y qué secreto tan más horrible.

-¿ Q-quieres decir que de cierta forma con tu determinación haz logrado manipular líneas temporales y que solo Sans es capaz de recordarlo?- esto era algo sumamente interesante para la científica real.

Frisk se sentía incapaz de mirar a los ojos a ambos monstruos sentados en el sillón, mientras que él se había quedado de pie frente a ellos.

-Sólo un alma determinada puede hacer un Reset, así que yo lo hice varias veces hasta que Sans logró que yo me quedara al lado de Toriel y obtuviera la amista de varios de ustedes... quizá si hago un reset más logre prolongar su vida... 

-No lo creo- la falta de tartamudez de Alphys significaba que no tenía dudas de lo que iba a decir- Sí la determinación es lo que permite el Reset quiere decir que eso no logrará prolongar su vida.

-¿Pero porque?!- justo cuando creía que podría ayudar a su amigo todo se desvanecía.

-Escuchame bien, el alma de Sans esta dañada por que el monstruo que lo creó lo infectó con Determinación, es por esa sustancia entonces que él es el único de nosotros que recuerda esas líneas temporales; la Determinación ha hecho que el tiempo sea lineal para él en cambio los demás hemos fluido con el bucle temporal.

-No lo entiendo del todo- Papyrus sentía que entendía ligeramente el punto pero necesitaba oirlo detalladamente.

-Si, para el alma y la magia de tu hermano no se ha reiniciado el tiempo, para él es como si hubiera seguido viviendo en un flujo de tiempo constante, como el niño, por eso ellos dos recuerdan esas variaciones y deduzco que si el Reset se lleva a cabo Sans llegará al punto de inicio con su salud tal y como está ahora... incluso si muere en esta línea temporal lo más seguro es que él... hum... no regrese en la próxima.

_Que no regrese en el próxima línea temporal..._

_-_ Escúchame bien humano, no te atrevas a hacer ese Reset, no beneficiaría en nada a Sans... no le hará recuperar la salud de forma mágica y además, si no soy capaz de recordar esta línea temporal quiere decir que cuando lleguemos al inicio de la siguiente tambien habre olvidado todo mi progreso con él- la sola idea de perder esas memorias hizo que su alma diera una pulsada de forma dolorosa, NO, de ninguna manera podía permitir que eso pasara. 

-Perdón- Frisk sentía que la sangre se le había helado en las venas- yo realmente quería ayudarlos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de lo ojos del chico, sus buenas intenciones no fueron suficientes para arreglar el mundo, todo este asunto estaba más allá de cualquier arreglo; pero Papyrus no era una bestia sin corazón e incluso podía notar que no había intenciones escondidas detrás de la acciones del humano.

-Tranquilo humano, no dudo de tus buenos sentimientos pero ese poder tuyo es demasiado problemático en este punto... tan problemático que el cachorro prefirió ocultarlo de mi.

Entonces Frisk levantó la mirada hacía el rostro del alto esqueleto, y el otro pudo notar que en ese rostro con algunos rastros de infancia estaba reflejado cierto remordimiento.

-Papyrus... tu hermano no te dijo nada porque él siempre decía que era para protegerte, por favor no te enojes con Sans, ninguno de los dos lo hicimos con malicia te lo juro- sólo en ese punto el chico comenzó a llorar, la idea de perder a su amigo era abrumadora, aunque en realidad lo era para los pocos que conocían esto.

-No debes temer, creo entender las razones de ambos, pero por ahora debes borrar de tu mente la idea de hacer el Reset, además... esto no es una amenaza pero debes tener en consideración que si inicias una línea temporal en la que no esté Sans lo más probable es que termine por asumir que fuiste tú quien lo mató... así que desiste de la idea, de cualquier forma agradezco tu interés por el cachorro.

-Sí claro, yo haría lo que fuera por Sans y por ti.

-Ahora que lo mencionas humano, algo en lo que puedes ayudarme es en servirme como mensajero entre la Reyna y yo, necesito hacerle saber lo que sucede con mi hermano, sé que son buenos amigos y hay algo que deseo pedirle.

-¿uh? por supuesto! yo le diré lo que necesites Capitán.

\- Bien, antes de que te vayas escribiré una carta para la Reyna y te pido que solo ella la lea, y no te preocupes me encargaré que Lesser Dog sea tu escolta de ahora en adelante de las ruinas hasta aquí, tienes la protección de la guardia canina asegurada.

\-----------------------------------------

Después de escuchar la inesperada confesión del Frisk, la científica real no había encontrado más razones para prolongar su visita a la casa de los hermanos, por lo que simplemente se encaminó a su laboratorio en Hotland; por otra parte Papyrus le ofreció un poco de té a Frisk mientras escribía la carta para Toriel.

Una vez que el perro que ahora estaba asignado a cuidar del chico llegó el guardia real simplemente los vio partir hacia las ruinas.

Ahora era momento de descansar un poco y verificar que Sans se encontrara bien, así que se encaminó a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace tanto tiempo, esa habitación llena de recuerdos felices y tristes, lleno de toda su historia juntos.

En la amplia cama cómplice de tantos encuentros y guardiana de todos sus secretos estaba el pequeño esqueleto objeto de sus pensamientos más obsesivos e incluso los más apasionados, era ahora una sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, frágil como nunca antes había llegado a ser, pero... amado tanto o más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar.

Sans estaba despierto pero parecía ausente, un estado en el que era cada vez más común encontrarlo.

\- Cachorrito... tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, esos Resets, el humano... todo- Papyrus no podía evitar decirlo con cierta desilusión en su voz a la vez que nuevamente se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y acariciaba lentamente la columna del pequeño.

-Paps, perdón... realmente creí que estaba protegiéndote...

-No hay nada que perdonar hermano, lo sé.

\-----------------------------

_¿Realmente podré alcanzar la redención?_

_He llegado a creer que incluso eso me ha sido negado._


	22. FINAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les puedo decir? este es el último capítulo, aquí hay angts, duro, de ese pesado que te hace llorar como vil Magdalena, mi única recomendación es tener pañuelitos desechables a la mano.

_-Eso sí que no Papyrus, lo único que realmente quiero suplicarte es que cuando... yo... no pueda moverme, no me lleves al laboratorio._

_\- Pero Sans ahí podrán auxiliarte más que si te quedas en casa._

_-Paps, cuando llegue a ese punto no hay mucho que Alphys pueda hacer por mi, además..._

_-Vamos, dime el porque realmente no quieres que haga eso entonces._

_-Porque... tu y yo nacimos en un lugar como ese, ya sabes de sobra todo lo que tuve que vivir ahí, así que lo que menos quiero es morir en ese lugar también._

_-Será entonces como tu desees hermano._

\----------------------------------

La vida puede escaparse en un parpadeo, puede llegar a transcurrir más rápido de lo que imaginas y en la casa de los hermanos esqueleto el tiempo se había convertido en arena que se escapa fácilmente entre los dedos. Con cada día transcurrido era evidente que el mayor de ellos estaba perdiendo la batalla por su vida, aunque Papyrus era casi consciente que el otro se había comenzado a rendir desde hacía algún tiempo; todo el tiempo Sans tenía a alguien cuidándolo, si no era el menor lo hacía su amigo humano.

Estaban comenzando a afrontar muchos problemas por la salud de Sans, por ejemplo, su cuerpo apenas podía absorber y convertir un poco de comida en magia... ya que la comida preparada por los monstruos está mezclada con su propia magia la hace más nutritiva pero eso ya no era suficiente para restablecer y retener los nutrientes en el cuerpo del esqueleto, Alphys le había dicho a Papyrus que quizá el hecho de que su hermano hubiese prolongado tanto su vida era precisamente a la gran cantidad de magia que el menor agregaba en cada alimento que preparaba, sin embargo ese esfuerzo comenzaba a volverse inútil.

Los periodos de vigilia del más bajo eran cada vez más cortos, y aun cuando dormía podía notarse claramente que no era un descanso profundo; las marcas de magia roja bajo sus ojos volvieron a ser muy notorias, como no eran desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Por otra parte, mientras Frisk cuidaba de su amigo también se convertía en una especie de mensajero, llevando y trayendo en ocasiones notas escritas por la anteriormente Reyna y el guardia real, nunca se atrevió a abrir ninguna de ellas, su temor era leer terribles noticias en ellas, por lo que prefirió evitar ese sufrimiento, después de todo él se sentía un tanto responsable por la situación, ¿cuántas no se había encontrado preguntando si los Reset (los cuales realizó casi a la fuerza o por necesidad) no sería una de las causas del deterioro de Sans? las veces que sentía la culpa acumulandose en su corazón no pasaban despercibidas por el alto esqueleto quien al final lo convencía de que el daño en el alma de su amigo era algo que él no había provocado.

Entre las cosas que también había procurado Papyrus era la forma de poder acceder a su santuario particular en Waterfall, ambos habían regresado en numerosas ocasiones a ver su flor en ese lugar, pero ahora sin la habilidad de Sans para tomar "atajos" era prácticamente imposible hacerlo; la solución como siempre vino de la científica real, quien había encontrado unos viejos planos que mostraban la ubicación de diferentes cámaras de piedra desconocidas por la mayoría de los habitantes del Underground, al parecer los mapas eran un intento vano por encontrar una salida de la montaña, pero ese proyecto fue abandonado tras descubrir que era un callejón sin salida. En esos mapas lograron localizar su cueva y la forma de abrir rápidamente un paso por el cual acceder a ella, de tal forma que la entrada podría ser más fácil y cuyo nuevo acceso también podría seguir manteniéndose en secreto.

\------------------------------------

_¿Cada mañana era más fría que la anterior o simplemente era el aliento de la vida abandonando su cuerpo?_

Este día parecía ser especialmente terrible, Sans apenas y lograba moverse y comenzaba a ser bastante obvio que su alma estaba llegando al límite; mientra tanto Papyrus esperaba en la sala de su casa a que Alphys saliera para darle su opinión al respecto, cada minuto que pasaba parecía ser una eternidad y ahora más que nunca el menor comprendía lo que había sentido su familiar durante los momentos en los que la delicada estructura del tiempo y el espacio se fracturaba a su alrededor durante los Resets... era casi algo agonizante desde su punto de vista, el sentir que el transcurrir del tiempo se volvía subjetivo.

Al fin la chica reptil salía de la habitación, pero su semblante era un libro abierto en el que Papyrus podía leer la desilusión claramente y aunque creía haberse preparado mentalmente para este momento se daba cuenta que no era así.

-Humm... l-lo siento Capitán...

-¿Cuanto tiempo?

-H-horas, quizás.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre su alma como una piedra de una tonelada, incluso cuando sabía que las escucharía.

-Alphys llama a la Capitana Undyne y dile que el momento a llegado, que comenzare a alistarme, y que venga lo más pronto posible.

-Entendido, le diré que la esperaremos aquí.

El esqueleto simplemente asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato se giró en dirección de las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Y Alphys... gracias, espera ahí abajo por favor, en cuanto llegue Undyne avisame.

Sin esperar una respuesta el alto esqueleto entró en su habitación donde su hermano estaba recostado en la amplia cama, no estaba dormido pero era obvio que la fuerza se había escapado de ese cuerpo.

-Muy bien cachorrito, hoy saldremos de la casa, así que te ayudaré a vestirte.

\- No creo que pueda... levantarme.

-Nyeh, ¿nunca dejaras de ser un huesos flojos verdad?, no te preocupes, ya dije que te ayudare.

Sin más el menor sacó las prendas del otro de su armario, no eran otras que su atuendo de costumbre, su suéter de cuello alto y color rojo, sus shorts negros deportivos con las franjas amarillas en los costados, un par de calcetines amarillos, sus tenis rojos y claro... su amada chaqueta negro con pelaje sintético, absolutamente todo estaba impecable, incluso parecía nueva pero Papyrus conocía el apego del pequeño por esas prendas así que no las reemplazo, solo se dedico a lavarlas con esmero y cuidado.

Con suma delicadeza Papyrus desvistió a su hermano y prosiguió a poner cada prenda con movimientos tranquilos, sentía que estaba manejando una delicada pieza de cristal entre sus manos, mientras que el otro sentía como cada movimiento de su hermanito estaban llenos de amor.

-Mira nada más que lindo muñequito vestido para su paseo, te tengo una gran sorpresa esperándote.

-Paps... ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ah no, si te digo ya no será sorpresa.

-Paps olvidaste algo... mi collar... no pienso salir sin el- claro, cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle; la vida es una rueda de la fortuna y era increible que despues de odiar tanto ese objeto Sans hubiese desarrollado apego por el, así que rápidamente el mencionado fue por el accesorio y se lo colocó.

Con eso último el guardia real dejó un suave beso en los dientes del otro esqueleto dejando salir un suspiro por parte de ambos, luego se sentó a esperar la llegada de su amiga.

...

Un mensaje de texto fue la señal de que Undyne había llegado a la casa, así que levantó con cuidado a su hermano en sus brazo y se dirigió a la sala de la casa, notando que el peso de aquel a quien cargaba era sin duda más ligero, lo cual solo le hizo sentir una punzada de olor en su alma.

En la sala, las dos chicas esperaban a los dos habitantes de la casa, la expresión en sus rostros era solemne, pues solo podían llegar a imaginar el dolor que ambos sentían en ese momento.

-¿Está todo listo? ¿Te has comunicado ya con... nuestro contacto?

-Si, nos esperan ahí, está todo listo por lo que me dijeron.

-Bien, partiremos entonces, solo ayúdame a colocar esta capa, no quiero que el aire frío afecte a Sans- y así lo hizo la guerrera, pues sabía que si bien ese era uno de los motivos también se aseguraban que nadie viera el estado del pequeño.

\-----------------------------

Aunque la mayor parte del camino la había superado en un estado de inconsciencia, ahora podía percibir un ruido familiar, algo que él solía hacer a menudo cuando se sentía solo, antes de que la relación con su hermano cambiara, antes de conocer al humano... ¿acaso estaba tocando la puerta de las Ruinas? no, no la hacía él, sus manos estaban descansando sobre su pecho, entonces ¿quien?... alguien lo cargaba, esa misma persona era quien estaba tocando la gigantesca puerta de piedra.

Luego de haber dado tres pequeños golpes a la puerta se escuchó uno solo de vuelta y luego volvió a escuchar uno más de regreso tras el cual la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse.

-Oh por todas las estrellas, esperaba que este momento tardase más en llegar... Capitanes es mejor que pasen, imagino que no quieren perder más tiempo.

La antes reyna del Underground les daba la bienvenida, era bastante obvio que los estaba esperando, ese era el contacto al cual se había referido Papyrus antes de dejar su casa; así que todos entraron rápidamente para refugiarse del frío; en esta pequeña caravana estaban el ya mencionado guardia, Undyne y Alphys, al parecer esto había sido planeado en su totalidad por el menor de los hermanos.

-Gracias Majestad, no tengo forma de pagar por todo su apoyo.

-No te preocupes, por mi amigo detras de la puerta nada es demasiado, él cuidó tanto de mi niño ahí afuera- los rumores que rondaban entre los monstruos eran totalmente infundados, todos decían que Toriel había enloquecido y que se retiró a morir en medio de su terrible estado mental en las Ruinas, pero la verdad estaba tan alejada de eso.

Sans apenas se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero notó esa voz tan familiar cerca suyo, ¿porque su hermano lo estaba llevando ante la Reyna en ese preciso momento? justo cuando sentía que la vida se desprendía más rápido de su cuerpo.

Todos se desplazaron por el interior de la vieja construcción guiados por la mujer cabra, quien se movía grácilmente a través de escaleras y diversos pasillos, hasta que llegaron al punto más al interior de las Ruinas... la cama de flores doradas, el mismo lugar donde todos los humanos habían caído en tiempos pasados.

-Este es el lugar del que te hable en las cartas, quizá la vista no sea muy amplia pero servirá a su propósito.

\- Majestad, es justo lo que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, estaremos aquí contigo entonces.

Papyrus miró a su alrededor y vio a aquellos que consideraba sus únicos amigos en ese hoyo del infierno, pues hasta el chico humano se encontraba junto a los demás.

-Sans... cachorrito, abre los ojos, hay algo de debes ver.

El pequeño esqueleto abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir algo que no esperaba ver nunca; sobre el par de hermanos estaba el inmenso agujero por el cual caían los niños al interior del Monte Ebott, en ese punto la barrera era un poco más delgada y permitía ver hacía el exterior, aunque la vista no era tan clara como Papyrus hubiese deseado.

-Paps... ¿esas son?.... estrellas!! las estrellas!!... Paps, no lo creo ¿son de verdad las estrellas?

-Si cachorrito, al fin su Majestad nos ha permitido verlas, nadie más tiene acceso a este lugar, pero ha hecho un excepción por ti.

-Tori... ella...- era previsible, Sans ya estaba llorando en ese punto- Paps, no tenías que hacer esto.

-¿ No era este uno de tus deseos? yo sólo quería cumplirlo, además quizá seamos los únicos en verlas desde aquí abajo.

Fue imposible articular una sola palabra más, los sentimientos en su alma eran sobrecogedores en ese punto, así que dejó correr sus lágrimas una vez más, y solo quiso dejarse llevar admirando sus tan anheladas estrellas; ya no hubo cansancio ni dolor alguno que le arrebatara de la vista el brillo de las mismas en el cielo nocturno.

...

Luego de un tiempo, todo estaban sentados en el suelo admirando las estrellas, pero solo los hermanos permanecieron debajo de la apertura en la caverna, Papyrus estaba sentado en posición de meditación con Sans recostados sobre el improvisado nido que se hacía con sus piernas entrecruzadas; repentinamente la respiración de Sans se volvió más errática.

-Tranquilo hermano aquí estoy, tranquilo...

-Vaya... El Gran... y Temible Papyrus...- mientras lo decía con la respiración entrecortada comenzó a levantar su mano lentamente, solo para ser tomada por el menor y sostenerla sobre su mejilla- si, tu eres... lo más GRANdioso que pudo salir... de los experimentos de Gaster.

-Y tú, lo más SANSacional mi querido hermano- por más que lo hubiese intentado no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas.

-Por favor... no me odies... yo no pude cumplir tu único deseo... hermanito.

-Yo jamas te odiare, esto no es tu culpa... yo siempre te amaré.

-Papyrus... gracias.

El hermoso brillo de un par de pupilas carmesí desaparecía lentamente en las cuencas del esqueleto de dorada sonrisa, los huesos entre los dedos del guardia real comenzaban a convertirse en polvo lentamente, el último aliento de vida había escapado de un pequeño corazón invertido y era la señal inequívoca de que Sans el esqueleto dejaba este mundo para nunca más volver.

En ese momento el tiempo se movió en cámara rápida y un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose pudo escucharse en ese preciso lugar, eso solo podía ser...

-SANS!!!!! SANS!!!

El más joven de los hermanos estaba siendo consumido por su propio dolor, cada partícula de su cuerpo ya extrañaba demasiado a su amante perdido; su alma no era capaz de resistir su sufrimiento y cada recuerdo de su vida llegaba a su mente de forma abrumadora; desde los momentos más tiernos y felices, hasta los días en lo que pensando que estaba protegiéndolo le había hecho pasar por los más deprimentes episodios de su vida. Si, los remordimientos y el vacío de la pérdida ahora consumían el alma de Papyrus.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos fue escuchado por todos en la caverna, pero cuando intentaron alcanzar al esqueleto que aún seguía sentado en el piso aferrándose con todo a la vieja chaqueta de Sans, no lograron avanzar, pues una fuerte explosión de magia y energía los hizo retroceder.

Cuando todos lograron recuperar la estabilidad vieron que el cuerpo de Papyrus se había convertido en polvo y su alma flotaba sobre sus restos, temblorosa y llenas de grietas, tal y como lo había estado el pequeño corazón invertido de Sans... solo un poco más y esa alma roja se terminaba de destruir en el aire, ambos hermanos había dejado de existir en ese lugar y momento exacto.

-Las estrellas han sido testigo del profundo amor entre ellos- la Reyna se había recuperado del golpe de energía que recibieron y miraba fijamente el polvo que estaba sobre las flores del suelo- Papyrus no pudo seguir viviendo sin él.

El guardia real no logró hacerse a la idea de un mundo al cual tuviera que afrontar sin la presencia del mayor a su lado, eso era un hecho.

-Capitana Undyne.

-Majestad- la chica pez hacía un ligera reverencia y esperaba órdenes de Toriel.

-¿Sabe si nuestros amigos deseaban que sus restos fueran depositados en algún lugar?

-Sí Majestad... aunque...- la Capitana estaba sumamente conmocionada por los sucedido- nunca creí que esto terminaría así, Papyrus nunca expresó que esto terminaría de esta manera.

-Nunca nadie decide si ha de morir de tristeza tras la muerte de alguien tan querido... bien Capitana espero que sigas la única orden que pienso dar fuera del trono.

-A sus ordenes Majestad.

-Recogerás el polvo de nuestros amigos y confío que lo depositaran en el lugar que Papyrus eligió para el descanso de Sans.

-Se hará según sus órdenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora bien, si ya lloraron y han comenzado a sentir rencor hacía mi... los felicito, aún tienen un corazón y han logrado leer este libro... van bien, no paren solo hace falta el epílogo, no desesperen.


	23. Epílogo

Dentro de su casa siempre estuvo ese piano, desde muy pequeña aprendió a tocarlo con gran habilidad; por lo regular solo hacía la música brotar del instrumento en raras ocasiones, quizá más con la intención de no perder la practica, para complacer a su novia tambien, pero despues de ciertos eventos descubrió que le gustaba tocar para ellos.

Sus dos amigos habían partido de este mundo el mismo día y en el mismo lugar, uno no pudo seguir viviendo sin el otro y eso fue lo más intenso que vivió en toda su existencia. En ocasiones le parecía casi ridiculo las muchas veces que el menor de ellos le afirmaba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro... bueno, quizá no fue un tonteria al final.

Desde que descubrieron que el tiempo estaba contado para el mayor de los hermanos, se reunían en su casa en Waterfall para escucharla tocar el piano, eso les daba algo de paz en su mundo lleno de odio, desprecio y desapego por la vida. 

Ahora en cambio, cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos por las blancas teclas le parecía volver a verlos sentados en la sala, atentos a su interpretación; ellos ya no estaban ahí, pero ellas seguiría tocando en su honor, rememorando la valentía de Papyrus y la capacidad de amar de forma desinteresada de Sans.

-U-undyne... oh perdona, no creí que estuvieras practicando en este momento.

-Hola nena- su tono era pícaro- nah, no debes preocuparte, solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo, ¿Ya es hora?

-S-si, hoy hace una año ya, y-y creo que debemos ver que todo siga en orden.

Un año atrás Undyne recolectó junto con Alphys y Frisk el polvo de los hermanos, lo llevó entonces a la caverna de Waterfall donde una solitaria flor eco perseveraba y guardaba una vieja conversación pasada. Bajo la flor enterró el polvo de Sans y Papyrus, jurando cuidar y proteger las memorias de ambos en ese lugar mientras ella tuviera vida.

Al final no solo la flor estaba resguarda en el lugar, sino que en una roca sobresaliente la chica pelirroja también había depositado el collar del mayor y la bufanda del menor. 

Ahora en la tranquilidad de su pequeño santuario, al lado de sus recuerdos más preciados ambos lograron lo que siempre anhelaban.... Estar juntos para siempre.

Su único deseo al fin se cumplía; estar unidos aun cuando fuera en otro plano, uno más lleno de paz.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el "final" del primer fanfic que escribí, sobra decir que también fue el primer escrito con contenido sexual en el y de corte Yaoi, fue una gran cantidad de primeras veces para mí; ahora digo lo del final con comillas porque después publicaré mi libro de shots en el cual hay una extensión del final. 
> 
> Bien, una vez dicho lo del libro de shots también les anuncio que comenzaré a subir mi otro escrito que se llama Amor de Lamia, una historia en la cual terminé por consolidar mi estilo, esperenlo pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, que comience el viaje; tengan un poco de paciencia que apenas comienzo a usar esta plataforma por favor, espero sus comentarios :D


End file.
